La Resonancia del Caos
by DeadCookie
Summary: Adolescentes subnormales que piensan con sus hormonas emo y se aman mutua y secretamente pero no lo admiten porque "EEWWWWW-". (Resumen deforme? ¿Quien dijo? pfff claro que no. :v) [AliveBillyxSpencer]
1. Capítulo 1: Nos mudamos

**Hola hola holaaaa! Este es mi primer fanfic, si llega a quedar deforme avísenme y… Bueno, no soy buena con esto de las notas del autor, soy muy directa…. y…** **Plz no esperen mucho de mí…**

 **En fin, los " " indican lo que el personaje está pensando, y los** – **indican lo que el personaje está diciendo.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Comenzamos esta historia con Spencer, un chico de 16 años aspirante a cineasta, que se estaba atarugando como podía, de modo casi que salvaje, su humilde desayuno.

–¡Spencer! ¡COME MÁS DESPACIO! –Decía su madre– ¡Un retardo se arregla, una asfixia no!

Spencer balbuceó algo inentendible tratando de defenderse, cepilló sus dientes, tomó su mochila y corrió al garaje a por su bicicleta. No sin antes escuchar a su madre gritar que para cuando vuelva, le tiene una sorpresa. Llegó 6 minutos tarde a clase, y de mala suerte, en esos 6 minutos tomaron lista de los estudiantes que asistieron. Lista en la cual él fue reportado como ausente.

–Spencer. Toma asiento. –Dijo Lauren, maestra de Biología de Spencer.– Corregiré la hoja, no estarás ausente. QUE NO VUEVA A PASAR. –Dio una cara amenazante.

–¡Si señora! ¡Gracias! :'D

Lauren, además de ser una mujer tolerante, es de esos profesores que están en vía de extinción, esos que no olvidaron que una vez fueron jóvenes y tuvieron que pasar la horrible etapa de la escuela. Es querida por sus alumnos, pero, a la vez, es muy temida. ¿Por qué? Una vez le lleves a contraria, jurará venganza. No sólo una pésima nota, también una cita a tus padres, o simplemente te hará pasar pena máxima frente a toda la escuela de modo inevitable. Pero para que pase eso, tienes que ser de verdad, un hijo de fruta con ella. Esa mujer (De 22 años) simplemente no pasó la etapa de la adolescencia.

/Una hora después/

–¿Alguna pregunta chicos?

–YO! – Dijo Shanina Alzando la mano como si de alcanzar las estrellas se tratase.

–Dime… Ehh… ¡Shanina!. –Chasqueó sus dedos al recordar el nombre.

–¿Usted entendió lo que acaba de decir?

Hubo un largo silencio de parte de la profesora. Pero respondió campante.

–NO. Pero, para eso existe internet, porque siempre hay gente lista que anda desocupada.

–No se supone que usted debe entenderlo? –Hizo una cara de total indignación.

–Hay cosas que no sé muchacha. Soy maestra, no superdotada. Es un trabajo horrible a veces.

–¿Y entonces por qué es maestra si no les gusta?

–SI me gusta, dan buen sueldo, y además, me gusta mandar. Pero no le digan a nadie.

–Usted no es un buen ejemplo…– Dijo con algo de decepción.

–Toma este consejo, nunca tengas expectativas altas de nadie– Miró fijo a Shanina, como si lo que dijera fuera algo importante que no deba olvidar.

–Ok…?– Dijo y seguido a eso tocaron para cambio de clases.

Todos salieron a su próxima clase, a excepción de Lolo. Aquella chica dormía con poca comodidad en su asiento (Que estaba alejado totalmente de su maestra), Lauren apenas la logró ver hizo una sonrisa maquiavélica. Esta niña aprendería a nunca dormirse de nuevo en clases…

…

Lolo camina tranquilamente, aunque con dudas de por qué cuando despertó su maestra le veía de manera tan divertida. Abre las puertas del salón y…

–Ummh? ¿Por qué tanta atención?– Para Lolo era normal tener atención, pero esto… Esto es otro nivel. Todos la veían asombrados, incluso el maestro.

–Profesor, le podemos sacar el área a la cara de Lolo? –Dijo Rajeev sin pensar, y todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, se rieron. No sólo de la estupidez que Rajeev acababa de decir, sino también porque la maestra rayó con marcador la cara de Lolo, haciendo una especie de Picasso, que entre todas esas figuras hacía ver a Lolo con una boca y 2 ojos de más. Esa mujer, era la inmadurez en pasta.

Inmediatamente Lolo miró en su espejito su rostro, pegó un grito que a más de uno dejó medio sordo.

–¡ME LAS PAGARAS SPENCER! –Dijo y corrió a los baños del colegio.

–Joven Spencer Wrigth. Es usted responsable de eso? –Dijo el maestro con tono serio.

–¿Cómo puedo ser yo si todo este tiempo estuve aquí? –Dijo con un tono de obviedad.

–Muy bien… AH, y sobre la pregunta...–Rajeev se mostró un tanto nervioso, pensando que le sancionarían– Si, si es posible, y lo vamos a hacer justo ahora. –Rajeev suspiró con tranquilidad y se rió con sus compañeros, comenzando a copiar el ejercicio sobre la cara de Lolo. – Supongamos que el rostro de la señorita Lolo mide 12,03cm cada lado, y que tiene 5 lados…

Las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, Spencer logró arreglárselas para que Lolo no le intentara hacer la vida imposible, la maestra quedó impune, Shanina investigo las clases por internet, Rajeev tuvo sus 5 minutos de fama, no dejaron tarea… Este día era el más tranquilo de todos, pacífico, incluso a la salida, en medio del mundanal de gente corriendo con griterío, era muy pacífico. Llegó a casa a paso tortuga, dejó su bicicleta en la entrada, y entró saludando.

–Ya llegue mamá! –Dijo seguido de entrar a la cocina y tomar una lata de soda.

–Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue?

–Oh, pues le hicieron una broma a Lolo y eso, ella creyó que fui yo.

–Vaya! ¿Pero no te metiste en problemas verdad?

–No, estoy a salvo. Por ahora. –Dijo lo último con voz baja.

–Entonces ya que estas aquí que tal si te cuento la noticia?

–¿Qué noticia?

–Nos vamos a mudar, por un tiempo.

–¿Mudarnos...? Y… ¿Y a dónde? –Spencer no estaba seguro de si eso era buena idea, después de todo ya estaban cómodos dónde estaban. Mientras pensaba en eso dio un sorbo tratando de asimilar esa decisión.

–Con tu primo Billy.

Spencer tosió vomitivamente su soda. ¿Con Baruch? ¿Acaso era broma? ¡Ni loco! No se mudaría con ese tipo narcisista. Él detestaba a esas personas hipócritas que cambiaban con la fama, y Baruch, o como se hace llamar ahora, "BILLY", no era la excepción. Incluso había oído que lo habían arrestado por un tiempo.

–¿Pero qué sucede? Si ustedes se llevaban tan bien.

–Eh... Ma… Mamá… ¿No crees que sería mejor si nos quedáramos aquí? –Tosía mientras trataba de convencerla de que era una PÉSIMA idea– Ya sabes… Estamos tan bien aquí, ¿Qué nos vamos a hacer por allá? A lo mejor y les estorbamos…

–Oh vamos, no será mucho tiempo, sólo unos meses. Para reencontrarnos con la familia. Como los viejos tiempos~ –Dijo haciendo ojitos angelicales.

–Mamá, yo no quiero…

–SPENCER WRIGTH, VAS A ALISTAR TUS COSAS, VAS A IR CON NOSOTROS A ESA CASA, TE ENCONTRARÁS CON LA FAMILIA Y NOS DIVERTIREMOS. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

–Si señora. –Dijo con una expresión de temor total.

–Perfecto, sube y recoge tus cosas, nos vamos mañana.

–¡¿MAÑANA?! –Dijo perplejo pero esa expresión de ira cambió inmediatamente con la mirada furibunda de su madre. –S-si, ya me voy.

/En otro lugar…/

–¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE?! –Dentro de la amplia habitación se escuchaban los alaridos agónicos de Billy. Joven de 18 años, un músico reconocido, de buen aspecto, y por supuesto muy talentoso sea cantando o tocando variedad de instrumentos. Aunque era egocéntrico e incluso problemático en algunos casos.

–Era una sorpresa, no te pongas así hijo.

–¡¿Pero como no me pongo así?! ¡Mañana van a venir!

–Sólo serán unos mesecitos. Además viene tu primo Spencer, se la van a pasar bien.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–¿Qué sucede? ¿No eran los dos inseparables? No hay razón para ponerse así si se tenían tanta confianza.

–¡Si! ¡Pero es que han pasado años! ¡Él único recuerdo que tengo de Spencer es el de un niño de 4 años!

–Ay si~ Ustedes eran unas ternuritas~ ¿Recuerdas cuando jugaban a los zombies? Spencer siempre te mordía los cachetes y-

–¡MAMÁ!

–No seas así, de pequeño lo único que querías era tener a Spencer a tu lado. Te daba la tremenda depresión cuando no venía a visitarnos.

–¡MAMÁ! ¡PARA CON ESO! ¡ERAMOS NIÑOS! –Se fue a su habitación con gran sonrojo. La idea de ver a Spencer después de unos 10 años lo ponía paranoico, después de todo, él fue una de las personas más importantes de su infancia.

"¿Qué tal que haya cambiado mucho? ¿Y si ya no es el mismo de antes? Obvio no, pero... ¡Peor! ¡¿Y si él no me reconoce?! ¡¿Y SI NO ME RECUERDA?!"

Se tiró de espaldas a su cama, se dio cuenta de que mientras él se desesperaba y se partía el cerebro pensando en mañana, probablemente a ellos le daría lo mismo venir o no venir. Se lo estaba tomando muy enserio.

–Será mejor… Que organice un poco… Creo. –Y con toda la flojera del mundo, empezó a limpiar su habitación.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

 **Ese Billy, Dios, como lo voy a hacer sufrir x'D Que larguera de cap :'v**

 **Ok sobre Lauren, pues… Un OC? No lo sé, pero no se preocupen, la historia no será forzada por ella. Es un personaje secundario uwu… Una pregunta ¿Cómo se llaman los padres de Billy? Lo busqué bastante, no encontré nada, tampoco hacen mención de ellos en la serie… En caso de no tener nombres, ¿Cuáles le pondrían ustedes?**

 **Y por último: ¿Qué tal les parece este capítulo intro del fic? ¿Bueno, malo, o repugnante? Dejen su linda review y me cuentan~ Bye-nii!**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres?

**Holiiiii~ Me he enterado de que los padres de Billy no tienen nombre, gracias a todos por decirmelo :'v**

 **Por alguna razón nunca los mencionaron :c**

 **Soooooo~ Ellos se van a llamar: Sara y Edwin (Nombres genéricos plz…). Pero si ustedes quieren otros nombres, díganmelos y veré si los cambio.**

 **Disfruten este nuevo capítulo :3**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Jueves a las 3:46 pm… Spencer camino a casa de Billy

"No quiero no quiero no quiero no quiero no quiero no quiero no quiero" El joven castaño miraba a la ventana del auto como si hoy fuese el último día, el final de su existencia. Trataba de verle el lado amable, darle buena cara a los malos ratos como siempre lo hizo… Pero lo único que encontraba era más razones para negarse.

–Mamá.

–¿Si hijo?

–¿…Y si no están?

Su madre dio un suspiro pesado, que luego se convirtió en una risa forzada. Luego de varios minutos de silencio incómodo, Hugh, padre de Spencer, se le ocurrió la buena idea de meter el dedo en la llaga.

–Hey Spencer, no que ustedes dos eran super-amigos? ¿Cuál es el problema? No es como si mágicamente Billy se haya vuelto un extraño.

Spencer dio una mirada furiosa, ESO FUE LO QUE EXACTAMENTE PASÓ. Sin embargo no podía echarle en cara todos los hechos a la persona equivocada. Además, es su padre, debe comprenderlo. Suspiró y respondió en tono monótono.

–No papá, nada de eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Billy no ha cambiado... Baruch sí.

Ok Spencer, te has ganado otro silencio incómodo de más de 10 minutos. Pero gracias a Troya (?) Jessica Wright ha venido a salvar el día!

–¿Quién es Billy?

–Es nuestro primo. Nuestro primo LEJANO. –Hizo énfasis en lejano, dando a entender que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

–¿Y cómo es? –Spencer la miró raro, es la primera vez que esa chica tenía interés en algo que le involucrara a él.

–Bueno... No sé, pero hace años cuando lo conocí, era de pelo negro, ojos de mismo color, tez blanca, mejillas rosa, algo alto, aunque es lógico ya que era unos 2 años mayor que yo, era algo tímido, divertido y malvado a veces, le gustaba la mantequilla de maní, tenía una obsesión casi que enfermiza por ello en ese tiempo, también le gustaban…

–Parece que te sabes a Billy de memoria. –Interrumpió Jane con una pequeña risa. De manera inmediata Spencer hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Es porque éramos mejores amigos. Lo veía casi todos los días.

–Te lo estás tomando muy apecho Spencer. –Dijo Jessica.

–¿Qué?

–QUE TE LO ESTÁS TOMANDO MUY APECHO. Es sólo nuestro primo. Por lo que entiendo hace años no se ven, es obvio que él no sea el otro él, es decir, si él cambió, pues tú mucho más. Incluso a veces hablas sólo, TONTO.

–¡TÚ NI LO CONOCES!

–¡PUES TÚ TAMPOCO!

Estuvo a punto de argumentar algo su defensa y de inmediato notó que su hermana tenía razón, hace años que no se ven, ni hablan, ni siquiera se han mandado alguna carta por las fiestas. Cuando entrara por la puerta de esa casa, no sabía qué tipo de persona se iba a encontrar, puede incluso que se encuentre con el mismo chico que conoció antes… NO, de ninguna manera, nunca será el de antes. Él lo sabe, él sabe lo influenciable qué es Baruch, o que fue. Cualquier persona pudo haberlo cambiado, alguien desagradable, alguien malo, alguien tramposo, o simplemente puede ser que se haya vuelvo un antisocial al estar sólo, puede que piense que todo puede comprarse y ser un imbécil. Pero si eso era así, él no tendría que juzgar el hecho de que haya cambiado, pues él también lo hizo, el creció también. Sus gustos cambiaron, sus analogías se hicieron más extensas y en parte su personalidad también cambio, él ya no era el mismo de antes. Billy ya no era el mismo de antes. Podría incluso decir que nadie es igual que antes, es algo que no puede discutir, juzgar o negar. Y logró captar todo eso en unos minutos mientras estaba en el auto de camino a su casa.

–Hemos llegado! –Dijo Jane y bajó del auto, mientras Hugh sacaba las maletas.

Jessica ayudó a bajarlas del coche, mientras Spencer… Sólo se quedaba sentado en el auto admirando la casa. "Es grande… Inmensa… ENORME…"

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas salir de ahí? –Su madre lo miró intimidante. Spencer saltó fuera del auto y cogió sus maletas. Ella estaba dando más miedo que de costumbre.

Sara les dio la bienvenida y les ayudó con sus maletas, ella estaba sola. Fue extraño para toda la familia que estuviera sola.

–¿Dónde está el tío? –Preguntó Spencer, los tres adultos miraron incómodos, "¿Hay algo que no sepa?"

–Él… Hmm… Está… En un largo viaje… No va regresar dentro de muchos años. –Respondió secamente Sara. Pero el castaño no iba a tragarse esa respuesta así como si nada, desde ese instante se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a esa gente, pero no iba a preguntar ni tocar el tema, prefería hacerse el bobo y no meterse en algún lío.

–¿Cuándo regresa? –Dijo Jessica curiosa, hoy ella se estaba comportando rarísimo.

–Es mejor que quede como sorpresa. ¿No, tía Sara? –Sara asintió con la cabeza, y Jessica sólo se fue con desinterés. Spencer había evitado un momento incómodo.

/2 Horas después…/

La familia estuvo conversando sobre su vida, el tiempo y sus experiencias mientras no estuvieron juntos, todos estaban entretenidos y no hubo problemas. Era un espacio familiar confortable y calidoso.

– ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que llamar a alguien. –Dijo Sara, mientras su semblante se hacía frío.

–Si por supuesto, tómate tu tiempo. –Jessica estaba totalmente distraída con su teléfono, así que no le importó decir eso.

Sara se fue a cocina con algo de prisa, parecía preocupada… No, más bien enojada. Muchos minutos después, regresó con una cara de molestia enorme. Era tal su aura que nadie decidió preguntar, ni siquiera Jane.

Se mantuvieron viendo la tele un rato, Spencer en su aburrimiento total decidió explorar un poco la casa. Para darse cuenta de que esta constaba de dos plantas, jardín, piscina, estudio de grabación, sótano, terraza, garaje con varios autos deportivos, una sala de juegos, y un sinfín de habitaciones. Su paseo corto se convirtió en uno de horas, dejo de orientarse un poco en la casa para explorarla casi toda. "Tal vez no sea tan malo vivir aquí por un tiempo."

Regresó de nuevo a la sala tras irse por varios caminos y encontrarse con más habitaciones, era un poco frustrante, pero no lo suficiente como para estresarlo. Toda la familia estaba reunida haciendo quien sabe qué en un lugar, así que sólo fue a la cocina por agua o algo de beber, no le gustaba hurgar las cosas de los demás, pero ya que se había mudado temporalmente pues no le vio problema alguno en mirar en la nevera.

La familia estaba alrededor de Billy saludándole y preguntándole un mundanal de cosas sofocándolo, acababa de llegar y todos le prestaban atención, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que le repugnaba, pero suprimía esos sentimientos de odio con alegría. Además, por qué no estarlo si ahora acababa de conocer a su prima, algo violenta para su gusto, pero bueno, estamos a pleno siglo 21, cualquiera puede ser lo que se le dé la gana.

Billy decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar, de qué? Tal vez de nada, vivía tranquilamente y hacía lo que le gustaba, pero no era cansancio físico, era algo más emocional. Su vida en ese sentido era un desastre, no tanto por el ahora, era por el pasado que le retorcía el estomago al recordarlo. Estaba realmente arrepentido de muchas cosas, y algunas de ellas ni siquiera eran su culpa.

Spencer salió de la cocina con una lata de gaseosa, disfrutando la gran paz de la casa, era tan amplia que no escuchaba el desorden de palabras que hacía su familia. Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, se encontraba tan cómodo en ese lugar, que había olvidado por completo que era lo que quería evitar de allí.

De repente en su trayecto, chocó con algo…

–¡Hey! ¡Fíjate!

–¿Eh? Lo siento... ¿Y tú quién eres? –Alzó su rostro para mirar a quién le interrumpía el paso. "¿Quién carajos es ese tipo? ... ¡¿Y por qué me mira tan fijo?!" –¿Necesitas algo? –Preguntó algo incomodo.

–¿Spencer…? –Dijo perplejo, no había cambiado mucho, pero tampoco se parecía a su versión de 4 años. Su mirada reflejaba esa inocencia de cuando él le conoció, y su cabello tenía ese toque despeinado de siempre, su voz a pesar de su cambio seguía ese tono melodioso que tenía de pequeño, lleno de entusiasmo y energía. Quedo admirando la belleza de su primo, y aunque le doliera, debía admitir… Que Spencer era más lindo que él.

–El mismo, ¿Te han hablado de mí?

–… Spencer… ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

–Nop. ¿Debería? –Esa respuesta le punzó fuerte en el pecho, como lo sospecho, no lo reconoció. Aunque era de esperarse, a duras penas el pudo reconocer a Spencer.

–Hmp! Pues tal vez el mundo sea mejor si no lo haces. –Dijo haciendo un ademán que demostraba total desinterés. –Hasta luego Spencer. –Dijo y seguido se dirigió al ascensor, directo a su cuarto.

–Nos vemos, quien quiera que seas. –Dijo Spencer dando un sorbo a la lata. Y dirigiéndose a la sala con su familia, que le miraba raro. –¿Qué sucede? …

–¿Ves hijo? ¡No pasa nada! Mira lo bien que se llevaron, pareciera que llevaras tiempo aquí. –Hugh le sonrió con orgullo.

–¿Llevarme con quién?

–Tu primo hijo.

–¿Eh? No, yo no lo he visto… ¿Está aquí? –Pregunto con desgano, acababa de recordar por qué no quería estar aquí.

–Acabas de verlo. Spencer. –Dijo su madre algo confundida.

–Pues hasta ahora no lo he visto.

–¡Por Dios Spencer si lo acabas de saludar! –Jessica le gritó dándole un puño en el estómago, provocando que este escupiera la gaseosa. A veces no soportaba la estupidez de su hermano.

–JESSICA! –Gritó su madre jalándola del brazo. Spencer tosió unas cuantas veces, se recostó en la pared y recuperó el aire.

–Ese…. ¡¿Ese tipo era mi primo?!

–Claro que si, ciego. –Jessica dejó la habitación.

–¡No puede ser! ¡NO SE PARECE EN NADA A MI PRIMO!

–Las personas cambian con los años.

–Lo sé mamá, pero esto ya es extremo.

–Mira, sin conocerse pudieron llevarse bien. Por lo menos para mí fue un saludo muy normal.

Spencer sólo le miró enojado, pero no la típica mirada de siempre, no, esta estaba llena de odio, esa mirada que hasta a su propia hermana le daba miedo. Simplemente dejó la habitación y se fue a dónde sea, sólo quería salir de allí. Terminó en el Wi-Fri, y sin más que hacer entró allí, en dónde encontró a Shanilla y a Rajeev. Se sentó junto ellos.

–Que onda Spencer?

– Hola Spencer, ¿Y esa cara de puño? – Dijo Shanilla burlándose un poco.

– Hola Shanilla, Hola Rajeev. Oh, bueno, hace un rato paso algo… –Dio un leve suspiro y estrelló su cara contra la mesa. –No, no pasó algo, pasó ALGUIEN.

–¿Problemas con tu hermana eh? –Dijo Rajeev sorbiendo de su malteada.

–No, aunque hace un rato me dio un golpe en el estómago.

–¿Y quién? –Shanilla se extrañó no sólo del hecho de que su hermana le hubiera golpeado (Cosa que rara vez le hace a Spencer) sino que también estuviera así de frustrado por alguien que no fuera ella, o Rajeev.

–Bueno, recuerdan a un niño de tez blanca y pelo negro que era muy miedoso y le daba cosa estar con ustedes?

–¿Quién? –Dijeron los dos al unísono.

–Ese que le gustaba tocar guitarra.

–¿Hablas de ese niño raro que sólo hablaba contigo? ¿No era tu primo o algo? –Dijo Shanilla.

–¿Ese que me amenazó con matarme si me metía contigo? –A Rajeev le dio un escalofrío luego de decir eso.

–Si ese mismo… Espera, ¿Te amenazó?

–Oh bueno, era un secreto o me mataba. Jejeh...

–Genial, otra sorpresa… En fin, hace muchos años no lo veo, y bueno me he mudado con la tía Sara temporalmente y me encontré con él.

–¿Y cuál es el problema?

–QUE ME ENCONTRÉ CON ÉL.

–No te entiendo Spencer, ¿Cuál es el problema? –Repitió Shanilla terminando su bebida.

–¡Es que ni siquiera pude reconocerlo! ¡Le pregunté quién carajos era! Y me dijo "Pues tal vez el mundo sea mejor si no lo sabes" –Repitió de modo burlón.

–Pfff te lo tomas muy apecho. Ustedes son mejores amigos.

–Éramos Rajeev, éramos. –Seguido de aclarar eso recibió una llamada de su madre, ya era la hora de cenar y debía regresar, colgó sin responder nada. –Demonios. –Exclamó y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Me tengo que ir chicos, de verdad no quiero volver ayá. Adiós –Dijo y seguido se dirigió a su casa.

–Adiós Spencer! –Dijeron los dos yéndose también a su casa.

Lo que le esperaba en casa, no era nada agradable…

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-:-:-** **:-:-:-** **:-:-:-** **:-:-:-** **:-:-:-**

 **Holaaaaa~ Oh bueno, yo soy de hacer caps largos, así que tendrán mucho para leer ^^ Y ya que tengo tiempo libre, pues puede que tenga el siguiente cap para más tarde o para mañana. Por lo de Jessica, pues cuando Billy y Spencer eran pequeños ella probablemente no habría nacido o sería una bebé, así que es lógico que no tenga ni la menor idea de quien es Billy xD**

 **Como siempre, las reviews son bienvenidas, Nos leemos~!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Compartiendo

**¿Hola…? ¿Alguien…? ;-;**

 **Yo suelo publicar de manera seguida (Algo como non-stop) Pero hay veces que debo tomar recesos obligatorios, que duran más de una 1 seman veces.**

 **Sé que dije que tal vez tendría el siguiente cap dentro de pronto pero… Eh, bueno tengo una explicación para esto ^_^U**

 **Soy Bachiller.**

 **La razón de mi demora es el colegio, han decidido arbitrariamente que las evaluaciones generales (Las que evalúan todo lo aprendido en el periodo escolar) serían antes de vacaciones de mitad de año y no después, y de paso, nos quitarían 1 de las 3 semanas para realizarlas (FUCK ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESO ES ILEGAL! ¡Fue declarado por el gobierno que serían 3 semanas no 2!)**

 **Y de paso dijeron que una de las evaluaciones (la de materia de ingles) sería para el día siguiente, ¿Buenas horas de decir no? Fuera de eso el sábado tenía que visitar a un pariente enfermo y… *Sigh* En fin…**

 **FANFIC! GOOOOOOOO! (((=== \\( Ò w Ó)7**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Spencer se acercó a la puerta y antes de siquiera tocar el pomo de esta, fue abierta bruscamente. Spencer cayó al piso por la fuerza del golpe que Billy le dio tratando de quitarlo de su camino.

–¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA! ¡IDIOTA!

Pero el azabache le ignoró y siguió corriendo sin rumbo aparente.

–¡REGRESA AQUÍ! –Dijo Sara mientras le apuntaba con rifle de precisión.

–¡TÍA QUE CARAJO NO! –Se abalanzó a ella en un intento de bajar el rifle el cual falló, pues ella hábilmente le esquivó y disparó. Dando justo en el cuello de Billy.

–Tranquilo Spencer, es sólo un dardo tranquilizante.

–¡¿Para que necesitas dispararle un dardo tranquilizante?!

–Le había advertido que la próxima que escapara lo haría… Ya que estas aquí por favor trae a Billy a casa.

–¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!

–¿Osas desafiar a una mujer con un arma que maneja a la perfección?

–No me puedes matar con eso.

–Pero si puedo dejarte tuerto. –Spencer le miró totalmente perturbado– Anda y tráelo que la cena se enfría~ –Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y entró a la casa, dejando a Spencer a su suerte.

Caminó casi por una hora, pasó muchas cuadras, todavía sin encontrar su primo, "¿Cómo puede correr tanto? … Es más, ¿Cómo es que la tía puedo atinarle?... Estoy rodeado de gente muy rara… Aunque, no es que yo sea muy normal, según papá se supone que la gente con la que estas son un reflejo de tu comportamiento, o lo que sea que eso signifique…" Su pensamiento se detuvo al tropezar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Billy, le miró curioso. Ahora que sabía que ese era su primo, podía analizar el gran cambio en su aspecto… Aunque, parecía ser el mismo de siempre. "BLEH" sacó la lengua con desagrado y lo arrastró del brazo unas cuadras a casa hasta que este logró despertar con el impacto de una roca en su cabeza.

–Nnh… ¿Qué…? Oie…

–Despertó, Bien. –Dijo soltándole. –Camina. –Billy se levantó adolorido e hizo mil preguntas las cuales Spencer sólo respondía con un _no sé_.

–¿Al menos me puedes decir por qué me arrastrabas?

–Si, la tía te disparó con un arma un dardo tranquilizante y me mandó a traerte a casa. Corres mucho.

–Pensé que no lo haría…–Dijo sobándose el cuello.

–Yo pensé que te mataría. Bueno, quién no querría hacerlo?

–Tú por ejemplo…?–Dijo molesto.

–Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de mí. –Dijo cortando la conversación.

Ese comentario… "DUELE." Pensó Billy, mientras su orgullo disminuía y su depresión aumentaba. Cabe decir que era sexta vez que le decían eso en la semana. "¿Soy tan irritante como para que incluso me lo diga Spencer?" Así pasó la noche, llegaron a casa, cenaron y tuvieron buenos sueños.

A NO SER…

¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijeron ambos al unísono.

–He dicho que compartirán habitación. –Hugh se mostraba nervioso ante esa reacción.

–¡P-pero papá hay miles de cuartos aquí! ¡Además sólo hay una cama!

–¡Yo no accedí a eso, es MI habitación, no puede entrar cualquiera a invadirla!

–Lo siento chicos, pero no soy yo el que decide eso. Tu madre y Sara dijeron que era lo mejor para hacer que ustedes se reunieran como familia. Yo no creo que eso realmente funcione porque- AGH! –Jane le jaló de una oreja interrumpiéndolo.

–No no no, no hay ningún problema. Hemos puesto otra cama en la habitación. Vayan vayan, es muy tarde para estar despiertos. VAAYAAAN~ –Los empujo a ambos dentro de la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

–Genial, adiós a mi privacidad. Ya no puedo ser yo con tranquilidad pues todo el tiempo habrá alguien viendo mi diario vivir. ARG! –Dijo Billy sentándose en su cama, y continuando sus quejas, sin darse cuenta de lo estático que estaba ahora su compañero de cuarto. Estaba tan concentrado en su propio dilema que no notó sino minutos después el total silencio él que guardaba. –Spencer… Spencer?…– El castaño no le prestaba atención, estaba mudo. –…Estás bien?.

–Wow… –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Estaba totalmente asombrado de la habitación del cantante. Tenía un gran televisor, videojuegos, consolas, posters, trofeos, muchos instrumentos, y aunque parezca mentira había un gran estante de libros.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Este… lugar… ¡ES GENIAL! ¡Que montón de cosas tienes! ¡Estar aquí debe ser el paraíso!

–Ah…–Había olvidado que las personas del común a duras penas tendrán un televisor en su habitación.

–¡A puesto que nunca estás aburrido! –Dijo explorando la gran habitación.

–No…De hecho…

–¿Sabes tocar violín? Que raro. –Tomó el violín y trató de improvisar sacando horrorosas notas.

–Ehh… Si… Pero…

–¡Hey! Yo quería este videojuego, es muy genial! –Empezó a reírse y seguir esculcando los videojuegos de Billy. –Bueno, de todos modos esto no es mío, no es como si yo-

–SPENCER. –Interrumpió a su compañero en medio de su plática– Agradecería si dejaras de esculcar mis cosas.

–Eh, si, lo siento. –Soltó los videojuegos un poco apenado. –Sólo me emocioné un poco.

–Si vas a ser un desgraciado conmigo, que sea así siempre. No cambies de parecer porque tengo cosas geniales que tú no. ¿Entendiste? Detesto a la gente que valora a la gente por sus pertenencias.

–¡Yo no soy ese tipo de personas, en primer lugar no he sido un desgraciado contigo!

–¿Ah si? Pensé que TODOS me deseaban muerto.

–¡No te lo tomes tan apecho! ¡Estaba enojado en ese momento!

–Oh sabes, nadie puede aguantarse su ira, tiran palabrotas a diestra y siniestra, no son capaces de pensar por un rato si lo que dicen lastima a otros. Y es por eso que se sienten libres de insultarme, nadie comprende que Billy Joe es sólo un personaje. ¡Estoy bajo mucha presión! ¡Cualquier cosa que haga es mundialmente sabida! ¡Y así sea algo que hace cualquiera la gente lo juzga! ¡Cómo si yo fuera él único que se equivoca! ¡Se les olvida que soy humano!

–¡BARUCH COHEN ESCUCHAME!

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–Puede que para todos lo demás tú seas un Dios, pero para mí tú sigues siendo un tipo cualquiera que no es más que yo. Sigues siendo un niño miedoso que le gusta tocar guitarra. ¡Tómatelo como se te dé la gana!

–… –Le miró atónito ante lo dicho. Spencer no había olvidado que fueron mejores amigos.

–¡¿Por qué me miras así?!

–…Me alegra que seas el mismo Spencer… Eso es todo. –Dicho esto le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Que fue opacada con el impacto de una almohada.

–¡He dicho que no me mires así!

–¿Te molesta la atención?

–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!

–Nop, no has cambiado. –Dijo y seguido le aventó la almohada devuelta.

–¡USTEDES DOS! ¡DEJEN DORMIR! ¡PUSILANIMES! –Dijo Jessica desde afuera golpeando rotundamente la puerta.

–Tu hermana está loca.

–No sabes lo que he vivido con ella.

–¡ESCUCHE ESO TARADOS!

Ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, y se dedicaron a dormir, lo cual no fue mucho para Spencer. Se acostaron a las 11:46 pm y el tenía clases a las 6:00 am. Apenas y podría dormir unas 5 horas, pues tenía que despertarse una hora antes para poder llegar a tiempo. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el cuerpo adolorido con la horrible sonata del despertador…

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Holiii~ Lo siento si el capítulo ha sido corto, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy iniciando el siguiente, ¡Lo tendré pronto! ¡Seguro!**

 **Trato de dejar sus personalidades tal y como son, no quiero un Spencer muy agresivo y un Billy muy psicópata, en serio, eso arruina la trama**

 **Nos leemos~**


	4. Capítulo 4: Claro que sí, Hermano

**He vuelto ^w^**

 **Con el capitulo prometido, esta vez no me he demorado. ¡YAY!**

 **¡Y en este van a pasar muchas cosas épicas! OwO**

 **Soooo~ Enjoy!**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

–AGhh… ¡Cállate! –Casi desbarata el despertador del golpe tan fuerte que le dio.

Se bañó, se vistió en el baño (Pues lo que dijo Billy sobre la pérdida de privacidad era cierto.), y regresó a la habitación para darse cuenta de que Billy no estaba. No se molestó en buscarlo así que sólo desayunó, cogió sus cosas y fue a encontrarse con Rajeev y Shanilla para ir al colegio.

–¡Spencer! ¿SPENCER ESTÁS BIEN? –Dijo Shanilla corriendo hacia él.

–¡No sabía que tu primo era famoso bro! –Dijo Rajeev sorprendido.

–Lejano Rajeev.

–¿No has visto las noticias? ¡Saliste en la tele! –Continuó sin prestar atención a lo que dijo.

–¿Yo? –Se señaló a si mismo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Mira! –Rajeev le mostró una repetición en su teléfono dónde salían unas fotos de él caminando con su primo y algunos comentarios estúpidos de los presentadores y sus conspiraciones falsas.

–Menos mal no mostraron fotos de cuando lo arrastraba.

–¿Arrastrarlo? –Shanilla hizo una mueca al escuchar ello.

–Nada nada, sólo bromeaba…

Ambos hermanos le miraron muy extraño pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Llegaron a clases y Spencer se volvió el centro de atención, tanto así que llegaban a intimidarlo. Todos los maestros hicieron mención de que no sabían que Spencer era primo del "Gran Billy Joe Cobra", él sólo respondía con un "Primo LEJANO." Aunque a los demás no parecía importarles eso. Incluso llegó a tener la atención de Marllory por unos instantes, cosa que no hubiera logrado molestarle si no hubiera hecho mención de su primo cada 5 segundos.

Las horas pasaban como si fuesen días pero por fin la campana sonó indicando la salida. Rajeev y Shanilla decidieron irse por diferentes caminos ya que estaban siendo muy acosados, Spencer salió por la puerta trasera después de que todos salieran, tratando de conseguir algo de paz. Llegó a casa totalmente cansado, entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama. Al parecer Billy no estaba, había un desorden de hojas en el suelo, en su vista destacó una hoja desgastada de tonalidad amarillenta. "Parece algo viejo…" se levantó y la recogió. Era la letra de una canción con sus respectivas notas. Era muy vieja, probablemente de cuando aún era niño pues la caligrafía que estaba en ella no era la mejor.

 _Cuando tus ojos lanzan ese resplandor de inocencia,_

 _Mi corazón se acelera._

 _Mi cuerpo se deja llevar por la alegría de ese momento._

 _Oh, triste es saber que por mí ya no esperas._

 _Dentro de esta desolada habitación,_

 _Con un recuerdo que se desborona de tu calidez,_

 _Me encuentro cantando esta triste canción,_

 _El triste recuerdo hace mi voz quebrar otra vez._

 _Deseo que no logres olvidarme,_

 _Como se olvida todo lo que es dolido._

 _Me gustaría pensar que como te amé tu llegaste a amarme,_

 _Oh, Por qué contigo no pude quedarme?_

Spencer seguía leyendo los versos escritos en aquella gastada hoja, sintiéndose conmovido por la ternura de la persona descrita en la canción. "Parece que a Billy le gustaba alguien…" Pensó sonriendo con una tierna imagen de él, debía estar muy enamorado como para escribir una canción que describiese de una manera tan melosa a alguien.

–¿QUÉ ESTÁS LEYENDO? –Spencer fue interrumpido por la voz de su primo.

–¿Tú escribiste esto?

–¡Dámelo! –Le rapó la hoja con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

–¡Espera lo estaba leyendo! –Intentó tomarla de vuelta pero Billy lo empujo.

–¿Y crees que no lo sé? ¡No cojas mis cosas sin permiso!

–¡Estaba tirada en el suelo!

–Es estúpida. –Dijo acercándose a la papelera, la única razón que tenía para desecharla era que Spencer sabía su existencia.

–¡Espera! ¡Me gusta! –Billy se detuvo, y miró Spencer confundido

–¿Te gusta esa canción…?

–Si, ¿Y? Es una linda canción, por un momento me hizo pensar que no eras un tipo engreído.

Billy sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda, y gran calor en sus mejillas. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado, él seguía enamorado de Spencer. Desde que son niños ha tenido esa sensación especial por él, quien logró cautivarle con su manera tan amable y divertida de ser, aunque se lo negase a sí mismo. Se avergonzaba de tener esos sentimientos hacía alguien de su mismo género, y hasta cierto punto lo hacía sentir sucio, pues así es como a él le enseñaron que eran ese tipo de personas, sucias y desagradables. Él sabía muy bien que ello era una gran y vil mentira, un estereotipo bastante gastado, pero pensar en la reacción que causaría esa noticia le espantaba. Esto de querer tanto a Spencer no era bueno, pues gracias a eso le había sido imposible enamorarse de alguien más, por eso sus relaciones no lograban durar mucho, siendo él siempre quien las terminaba. No podía escribir canciones románticas pues siempre que lo hacía sus pensamientos se centraban en Spencer, dejo de escribirlas hace mucho tiempo, se sentía obsesionado cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía obsesionado y enfermo. Amar a una persona por tantos años no era algo normal, era raro, y más si no la ves desde mucho tiempo, no puedes estar enamorado de un recuerdo, las personas cambian. Hubiera olvidado esa emoción por Spencer de no ser porque su madre los "invitó" a quedarse un tiempo. Pero no podía negarse el hecho de que disfrutaba poder pasar tiempo con Spencer de nuevo, sentía como si el tiempo se detuviese, como si el mundo sólo fueran ellos dos…

–¡Te dije que dejes de mirarme así! –Le gritó sacándole de su fantasía.

–¿Q-que me decías? – Respondió sobresaltado, empezando a ruborizarse, "¿Acaso estuve mirándole como idiota todo el tiempo?"

–Acababan de llamarme. Te pregunté si ibas a ir al Wi-fri conmigo, Rajeev y Shanilla. –Al parecer lo miró así por mucho tiempo.

–Si por supuesto. –Sonrió de nuevo, estaba alegre de poder ver a Rajeev y Shanina de nuevo después de largo tiempo.

–¿Lo haces apropósito verdad?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Como no me gusta que me mires de esa forma, lo haces más seguido ¿No? Pero que molesto eres. –Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, estaba molesto.

Billy quedó mudo ante el comentario, lo hacía tan seguido que no parecía involuntario. Aunque, de todos modos, ¿Qué tiene de malo que le sonría? Se supone que a las personas les gusta que les sonrían, así que no debería haber problema con eso. Además, no es su culpa, si Spencer dejara de actuar de manera tan tierna él no lo haría… "Pero… A decir verdad… Yo soy el único que mira a Spencer y cree que es tierno… No importa que esté haciendo él, incluso puede estar estornudando que sigo viéndole igual… Me siento enfermo."

–Billy ¿Estás bien?

–Eh? Si. ¿Por qué?

–Es que… –Hizo una pausa riéndose entre dientes. –Es que tienes la cara roja.

–No. Claro que NO. PERO POR SUPESTO QUE NO.

–Ok ok, como digas, pero enserio, ¿Estás bien? No es muy normal que la gente se quede estática en frente tuyo, además de eso que también se pongan rojas.

–Soy alguien fuera de lo común. –Dijo haciendo un gesto burlón. No podía creer lo inocente que era Spencer. Esos gestos eran suficientes para que una persona logre darse cuenta de que la otra le ve diferente a un amigo.

–Ósea un anormal.

Una vez más, Spencer Wright le ha pisado el orgullo a Billy Joe Cobra.

/2 horas después…/

Se acercaba la hora de encuentro y ambos se alistaron para salir, antes de irse Billy se puso una chaqueta gris con capota para que no le reconociesen. Empezaba a retractarse de aceptar la invitación, no sabe a qué se enfrentaría cuando saliera de la casa.

–¿Hey por qué tan cubierto?

–Porque voy a ir a la calle y en la calle hay gente. ¿Da?

–¿Y qué tiene de malo la gente? –Billy le dio un calvetazo, a veces no podía creer lo menso que era Spencer.

–¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué?!

–Por pendejo. Vámonos.

Fueron al lugar a pie pues Spencer se negó rotundamente en ir en una moto. En el camino hubo un gran silencio, de nuevo. Spencer es un chico calmado, pero los silencios incómodos de que los odia, los odia. Simplemente no los soporta, y que esta sea la segunda vez que le pasa con la misma persona lo molesta más. Comenzaba a pensar que le estaban escondiendo algo, algo seguramente grave. "¿Qué habrá hecho que no me quiera contar? ¿Perdió algo? ¿Rompió algo? ¿Hizo algo malo que me involucra? ¡¿Acaso destruyó mi cámara?!". En este mismo instante se está comportando como un paranoico porque está pasando por un silencio incómodo.

–Billy, ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

–¿Como qué?

–No sé, algo que me quisieras decir de hace mucho tiempo. Lo que sea.

–¿…Y por qué tendría que decirte algo…?

Spencer lo pensó un rato, él no tendría que decirle nada, tenía razón. Pero de todos modos, notó que se ha comportado muy raro… Eso quiere decir que si está escondiendo algo. A no ser, que él ahora sea así de raro… ¿Qué clase de influencias ha tenido para ser tan raro?

–Porque te portas raro. Y creo que me estás escondiendo algo. –Dijo secamente, la mejor manera de saber la verdad es ser directo con lo que uno pregunta… O al menos así lo piensa él.

–Aah… Ya… –Dio justo en el grano. Ahora no tenía la menor idea de qué responder. Podría decir toda la verdad, o decir que nada y seguir con lazos de amistad… Una decisión que requiere tiempo, tiempo que no tiene. Empezaba a impacientar a Spencer, necesitaba una respuesta, algo… – Que yo… A ti…–Dijo casi en susurros nervioso.

–¿Qué?

–¡Aaah me refiero! ¿A-a ti no te gusta el silencio verdad? jaja. –Una oportunidad así, tal vez jamás volverá a tenerla. Pero por lo menos acertó en ese comentario totalmente improvisado. Pensó haberse salvado del tema pues Spencer estaba a punto de argumentar algo con relación a eso, pero de repente lo miró serio.

–No me gustan los silencios incómodos. Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Acaso rompiste mi cámara? –Juraría que en ese momento le miro el alma.

–¡No! ¡No lo hice! ¡Lo juro!

–¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué ocultas?!

–¡Nada por Dios! ¡Spencer cálmate nada!

Hubieran seguido en una discusión normal de no ser porque el viento levantó bruscamente la capucha de Billy dejando al descubierto su rostro. De repente hubo un silencio colosal, todos les miraban emocionados, y como en coro de iglesia un montón de personas (La mayoría chicas) gritaron su nombre, Billy no dudó y tomó la mano de Spencer (Que no entendía que carajos estaba pasando.) y salió huyendo del lugar. Fueron perseguidos por muchas calles por la manotada de fans, algunas se le lanzaban a la estrella pero por suerte pudo esquivarles. Lograron refugiarse en la segunda planta de un edificio abandonado.

–Que… ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! –Dijo jadeando, puede que Billy esté acostumbrado a esto de vez en cuando, pero para Spencer es la primera vez que corre tan rápido a una larga distancia.

–Soy famoso… A la gente fam-osa le suele pasar esto. Es obvio... que pase… –Trataba de calmar su respiración, no sólo por el cansancio, sino porque estaba temeroso de su vida y la de Spencer. No es para nada una buena idea dejarse a la merced de miles de fanáticos.

–Debimos irnos en moto….

–Buenas horas de decirlo…!

–Por lo menos…. Por lo menos me hubieras dejado ahí. Te querían era a ti.

–A ti también… El estúpido noticiero de farándula te hizo famoso… Todo el mundo quiere saber quién es el chico al lado de Billy…

–¿Celoso? –Dijo riéndose. Parecía bastante enojado por eso.

–No es eso… Es que, hay gente que quiere destruirte por verte conmigo… Y yo no dejaré que nadie te toque Spencer… –Su irada se tornó algo seria, pero dejaba de sonreír.

Él de verdad quería a Spencer, sólo verle sonreír podía iluminarle el día, así fuera burlándose de él. Spencer era su alguien especial, no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara por envidia, celos, odio o lo que sea. Peor aún era pensar que Spencer no era sólo especial para él, sino que ahora para muchos más, y que no podía hacer nada (Nada legal) para evitarlo.

–…Gracias. –De inmediato Billy volteó a verle, no esperaba que le respondiera de manera tan amable, le estaba sonriendo… Y de hecho… ¿Estaba sonrojado? ¡En efecto! ¡Está sonrojado! No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Ah, el mundo le era maravilloso en ese momento… PERO… –¿Podrías… podrías soltar mi mano?

De inmediato lo soltó, no se había dado cuenta que todavía tomaba su mano. Deseaba que le tragara la tierra, estaba totalmente avergonzado.

–Jeje… Estas rojo de nuevo.

–¡Mirate a un espejo Wright! ¡Tu también lo estas! –Dijo a la ofensiva.

–¿Eh? ¿Yo..? ¡Por supuesto que no! –Las mejillas de Spencer se enrojecían mientras le miraba molesto.

" _Spencer nunca se dará cuenta de lo tierno que puede llegar a ser…"_

–¡NO LO SOY! –Gritó mientras su rostro se volvía de color carmesí… Billy había pensado eso en voz alta.

–¡Era broma era broma! ¡Mejor salgaos de aquí! ¿Si?

Ambos se aseguraron de que no hubiese nadie y salieron del edificio, Spencer sabía de otro camino para llegar al Wi-Fri, pero Billy decidió mejor irse a casa, ya era suficiente para él. Le pagó un taxi a Spencer (A pesar de que él dijo que podía pagarlo.) y por fin pudo llegar al lugar.

–¡Spencer! –Dijo Shanilla molesta. Al parecer no sabía todo lo que había pasado. –¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

–¿Y qué hay de Billy? –Preguntó Rajeev desilusionado.

–Decidió irse a casa, creo que es mejor así.

–Te pregunté algo Spencer…–Shanilla parecía de verdad molesta, pero su cara de molestia se convirtió en una de total preocupación a medida que Spencer contaba lo sucedido.

–…Y entonces me vine aquí en taxi.

–Lo siento Spencer… No tenía idea… ¡Tengo una idea! –Recobró el ánimo y prosiguió. –Billy no puede ir a nosotros, pero nosotros si podemos ir a él.

–No creo que sea… –Rajeev le quitó su teléfono y prosiguió a buscar el número de Billy.

–Hermano, dónde está el número de Billy?

–No lo tengo –Le rapó su celular y lo guardó.

–Supongo que será una sorpresa. –Se levantó de la mesa junto con Shanilla dispuestos a irse, Spencer se negó pero igual terminó siguiéndolos pues no quería quedarse sólo. (Además que ellos no sabían dónde quedaba la casa y lo estaban sofocando para que les guiara a ella.) Cuando llegaron ambos quedaron atónitos de la casa, no paraban de hablar de lo maravilloso que sería para ellos vivir allí. Rajeev hablando de cómo impresionaría a Lolo, Shanilla hablando del todo el espacio y todo lo que podría correr, parecían niños pequeños.

–Mamá, ¿Dónde está Billy? –Preguntó Spencer un poco distraído, pues Shanilla y Rajeev estaban dando vueltas por la casa.

–Está en su habitación si lo quieres ver.

–No es por mí, Rajeev y Shanilla querían verlo.

–Pero eso no significa que no puedan ser amigos ustedes dos.

–Siempre lo fuimos –Dijo yéndose, dejando a su madre impresionada. Tiene sentido que sea así, Spencer nunca negó que fuesen amigos o algo por el estilo, sólo no quería verle.

Los tres subieron a paso tortuga, a Rajeev y Shanilla probablemente no les importa ver o no a Billy, mientras Spencer sólo se tomaba su tiempo, podían subir por el elevador, pero ninguno hizo algún comentario porque Spencer quiso por las escaleras. Los tres estaban frente a la habitación, tensos, Shanilla se sentía algo apenada por entrar a la casa sin avisarle la visita, Rajeev seguía teniéndole miedo (Recordemos la amenaza de Billy) y Spencer algo nervioso porque a Billy no le gusta que la gente esté en su habitación, eso hasta que escuchó una voz en el interior de ésta en compañía de la melodía de una guitarra acústica. Era Billy que cantaba la canción de aquella vieja nota que Spencer por azares del destino encontró en el suelo. La canción sonaba mucho más bella cuando Billy la interpretaba, no la cantaba con la típica fuerza de otras… Esta vez lo hacía en una forma suave y dulce, como susurrarle al viento. La armonía de momento fue quebrada por Spencer que entró de un portazo.

–¡¿NO QUE ERA ESTÚPIDA?! ¡JAH! –El sobresalto hizo que Billy tirara la guitarra al suelo.

–¡Toca antes de entrar!

–Billy? –Dijo Shanilla acercándose impactada. Rajeev ni se atrevió a entrar, sólo saludó desde lejos y se dispuso a irse, pero Spencer lo arrastró dentro.

–¡Shanilla! –Le abrazó con gran emoción, hace tiempo no le veía. Shanilla correspondió su abrazo y se mantuvieron así por un tiempo.

Spencer vió la escena y se sintió algo ¿Incómodo? … Más bien… Molesto… "¿Por qué debería molestarme esto? Sólo es una amiga… AH… ¡E-esto debería ser una molestia con Billy NO SHANILLA! ¡Es decir! ¡¿De todos modos por qué estoy molesto?!"

–Ah… DUELE. –Dijo Rajeev zafándose del agarre de Spencer. –Oye bro, ¿Estas bien?

–Si, por supuesto. Estoy muy bien. –Dijo desviando la mirada de aquella conmovedora escena.

Se mantuvieron largo rato hablando y recodando los viejos tiempos, resaltando lo sociable que sea había vuelto Billy, cuanto lo extrañaron BLA BLA BLA. Todo se mantenía muy normal, divertido, agradable y hasta podríamos decir familiar. Hasta que Billy hizo una pregunta de la cual todos rieron menos Rajeev.

–Hey Rajeev, ¿Cumpliste tu promesa? –Su mirada se volvió perturbadora mientras apretaba sus nudillos,

–Por Dios no me hagas daño… –Dijo cubriéndose, segundos después todos rieron mientras que a Rajeev se le despertaba un trauma.

 **/Flashback/**

–¡RAJEEV!

–¿Qué sucede? –Billy lo acorraló en la pared.

–Te vas a disculpar con Spencer, serás amable con él, no te aprovecharás de él. ¿ENTENDISTE?

–¡¿Y tú que vas a hacerme?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡No te metas en lo que no-! –Billy no se molestó en responderle, tomó el cuello del chico y apretó fuerte, y estrelló su pobre cuerpo contra la pared.

–Escúchame gusano, tu haces llorar a Spencer de nuevo Y YO TE ROMPERÉ EL CUELLO. No le dirás a nadie, o haré algo mucho peor… Te estoy vigilando.

Rajeev apenas y pudo quejarse en señal de que aceptaba el trato, salió corriendo llorando de la casa, no se despidió ni dijo por qué se iba… Sólo corría, no se sintió seguro sino hasta llegar a su casa. No respondió a las preguntas de sus padres, sólo fue a dormir…

Unas horas después despertó. Sintió como si alguien le observase y se acercó temeroso a la ventana, viendo desde lejos a Billy, con una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

Cualquiera diría que sólo fue un sueño, pero para Rajeev fue demasiado real. ÉL sólo recordarlo hacía que se pusiera pálido.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Billy. –No te preocupes, éramos niños. No te tendré entre ojos más.

–Si Rajeev, lo que sea que haya sucedido quedó en el pasado. –Dijo Shanilla.

–Supongo que si…–Se relajó un poco, confiando en las palabras de su hermana.

–Pero eso no significa que nuestra promesa sea olvidada.

Definitivamente, si eres un Rajeev, lo mejor es que no confíes en Billy. PARA NADA. Los cuatro se sentaron en los cómodos sillones, siguiendo su conversación. Terminaron en una discusión por que Billy cantara la mendiga canción que escribió hace años. De saber que le causaría tantos problemas no la habría ni pensado. Y acosado brutalmente por los tres fue convencido de cantarla.

Todos estaban atentos a Billy, una vez más el era el centro de atención. Cantaba los versos al son de la guitarra, poniéndose algo nervioso en algunas partes de ella. Aunque Spencer no lo supiera, para Billy eso se sentía como si se estuviera confesando, porque desde un principio esa canción iba dirigida a él. Expresaba los más puros sentimientos de Billy, como le veía, como se sentía, lo triste que le hacía no estar en su presencia. Finalizó la canción, estaba realmente alegre de no tener que hacer eso de nuevo.

–¡Billy pero que hermosa canción! ¿Cómo es que no la has hecho oficial? –Preguntó Shanilla emocionada.

–Nosé como sea cantarla frente a un gran público, si con sólo ustedes 3 me puse nervioso.

–¿Para quién era? –Preguntó Spencer. Vaya, que oportuno que pregunte para quien es la canción la persona a la que le es dedicada ¿No?

–Ahhh… "Anda, es tú oportunidad" Era para…. "Díselo" Para…. "DISELO AHORA" Para alguien que yo de verdad quiero mucho… "Te vas arrepentir de esto. Idiota."

–¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó esta vez impaciente.

–Por teléfono. –Dijo haciendo que Shanilla y Rajeev se rieran. Pero Spencer sólo se molestó. –No te enojes, no es importante. Es… Sólo una canción.

–Una canción sobre tu amor frustrado. –La sonrisa de Billy se quebró en apenas un instante, era cierto. Spencer había tocado un tema bastante delicado, se dio cuenta de que era algo muy persona y que él todo el tiempo se había estado entrometiendo. "No debería meterme en sus asuntos…" Pensó, con leve rubor en su rostro. Alzó la mirada para ver a su primo sonriendo de nuevo, era bipolar o qué? Esos cambios de humor lo asustaban. –¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó, Billy sólo le puso el dedo en la mejilla. –¿Qué haces….?

–Rojo. –Dijo en seco, Spencer se ruborizó más con eso.

–No, no lo estoy.

–Si lo estas~ –Dijo apretando sus mejillas. Había que admitirlo, adoraba molestar a su primo.

–¡AGhH! ¡N-No!

Mientras tanto Rajeev y Shanilla sólo miraban la escena, sintiéndose ignorados. O por lo menos Rajeev. Shanilla sólo estaba un poco incómoda por eso, pero podía tolerarlo, ella no era la única que podía interactuar con Spencer, él puede estar con quien quiera… Pero ella quiere estar con él, y lo único que ha estado haciendo Billy es alejarlo. Comenzaba a molestarle por eso.

Billy no era el único enamorado de Spencer.

–¡Bueno ya es suficiente! –Dijo apartando a Billy– Como invitados no pueden ignorarnos.

–Jaja, lo siento Shanilla. Pero mira esa carita~

–¿Enserio Billy? –Dijo Spencer con ojos sombríos.

–SI. Enserio. De todos modos ya sabes que para mi eres muy tierno cuando te pones así. –Dijo eso con total naturalidad, al parecer decir eso ya no le da vergüenza si su primo lo sabe.

Bien, si Billy iba a ser el mejor amigo de Spencer, por lo menos lo usaría a su favor. Shanilla tomó a Billy de la manga y lo llevó lejos de la habitación.

–¡No s preocupen chicos! ¡Sólo hablaré con él un rato!

Tanto Spencer como Rajeev la miraron raro, Billy sólo estaba totalmente confundido. Llegaron a la piscina de la casa, entonces Shanilla se aseguró de que nadie los siguiera.

–Billy. Esto es importante. ¡No le digas a nadie!

–Prometido. –Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho. Posterior a eso Shanilla tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló.

–Me gusta mucho Spencer y como tú eres su mejor amigo quiero que me ayudes a que se enamore de mi también. –Su cara estaba roja con decir eso, Billy sólo perdió todas las buenas expectativas que tenía con Shanilla.

–Yo no soy el mejor amigo de Spencer.

–¡P-pero por favor ayúdame! ¡Ustedes se ven todos los días!

–Mira… No seré yo el que te ayude a tener tu final feliz con Spencer. En primer lugar porque no quiero. En segundo lugar porque los logros verdaderos sólo se consiguen con el esfuerzo personal, no con ayuda de alguien más. Y en tercer lugar porque no quiero arruinar su amistad.

–¡Cómo puedes decirme eso! ¡¿Por qué no quieres?! –Respondió fúrica, no había razón alguna para que no le ayudara. Todo lo que dijo sólo eran excusas. Pero Billy sólo guardó silencio.

–Está bien… Te ayudaré sólo un poco porque eres mi amiga y no quiero dejar de tener esa imagen de ti.

–No puedes perder esa imagen de mí. Sólo dije que Spencer me gustaba. ¡Además es injusto! Todo el tiempo que han estado juntos lo has alejado de nosotros. Hoy no fue sino hasta que decidieron separarse que pudo llegar al Wi-fri ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

–¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Le había dicho que no era buena idea ir a pie! ¡ÉL fue el que se negó a venir en un vehículo! No quería que esto pasara, no quería que mi fama interfiriera con mi vida personal. Nunca permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a Spencer, nunca permitiré que le toquen con intensiones como esas. ¡Sea quien sea!

–Eres famoso, tú puedes estar con quien se te dé la gana, todos te admiran y eres el centro de atención. ¡Búscate a alguien más a quién proteger!

–No comprendes, toda esa gente no tiene interés alguno en lo que respecta la sensibilidad de las personas, son interesadas, de corazón hueco que sólo pueden llenar con dinero y la desgracia de otros, ese tipo de personas me repugnan, ese es el tipo de personas que rodea, todas ellas creen que necesito su aprobación, cuando ni siquiera me interesa su existencia. Spencer es alguien diferente, él valoró mi talento y no intentó explotarme como los hicieron los grandes productores en mi niñez. Es amable conmigo sin esperar que le dé algún tipo de recompensa, él se preocupa por mi bienestar, él es el tipo de persona que en este mundo hace falta. Es por eso que me importa tanto, por eso que siempre le protegeré, no quiero que nadie corrompa su esencia, yo sólo quiero que sea feliz aunque para lograr eso tenga que hacerme daño a mí mismo.

–…Tú…–Fue lo único que ella pudo decir, estaba impactada. Sin querer Billy le había dicho los sentimientos que tenía por Spencer. –…Ahora entiendo…

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por fin vas a lograr tu lucha por ti misma? –Dijo con intención de irse.

–…La canción que tu escribiste, también comprendo por qué no querías que la escuchara Spencer…–Billy paró en seco, ahora sí le interesaba lo que ella tenía por decir. – Esa canción era dirigida a él. Es por eso que tú no quieres que estemos juntos, porque tú amas a Spencer. –La cara del cantante su puso totalmente roja, no esperaba que fuera tan obvio.

–¡POR DIOS NO! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?!

–No puedes negarlo Billy, ¡Estas sonrojado! ¡MUCHO!

–NO ES CIERTO.

–¡Voy a decirle a Spencer! – Salió corriendo hacia el elevador pero estaba ocupado, Billy sólo la perseguía, esto era una competencia.

Ambos corrian en las escaleras, una con esperanza de ser la única elección de Spencer, otro con miedo de perderlo por siempre. Finalmente ella llegó a la habitación.

–¡SPENCER! ¡BILLY TE- –Billy se abalanzó a ella, tirándola al suelo tapó su boca.

–¡NO LO HAGAS! –Ambos forcejeaban, Shanilla luchaba su libertad, pero luego de unos segundos se dio por vencida. –Shanilla, hagamos un trato ¿Sí? Algo justo. ¡Que el mejor gane! –Shanilla asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, Billy y ella eran amigos. –Perfecto, si lo queremos, tendremos que ganárnoslo. –La dejó en libertad.

–Bien, pero no te confíes Billy, soy mujer, tengo más probabilidad de ganar.

–Y tú que sabes. –Shanilla señaló el suelo y con la otra mano hizo la seña de un 2. – Pero qué pervertida eres… –Dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Spencer y Rajeev sólo contemplaron totalmente confundidos la escena, sobretodo lo último dicho por Billy.

–Yo iré abajo… Luego ustedes me cuentan –Dijo Rajeev señalando en su modo "Cool" mientras salía de la habitación.

–Bueno chicos, ya es hora de cenar. Vámos, ah, por cierto. Amo tu canción Billy. –Dijo Spencer con una sonrisa.

–¿En serio? –Dijo con total ilusión.

–Claro que si, hermano. –Bajó las escaleras, mientras Billy sonreía de manera un poco forzada, todas sus esperanzas se fueron al infierno. Y Shanilla Salía con una mirada de victoria…

Amigos… Esto es la **BROZONE.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Wahoo! Terminé! En fin, un cap largo al que se le dedicó mucho empeño, sólo para ustedes x3**

 **Sobre lo de Shanilla, (Esa parte dónde Billy le dijo que era una pervertida xD) ¿A que creen que se refería? Nos leemos~ Bye!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Sanando Heridas

**HOLA DE PO DIO HOLAS HOLAAAAS NFWNLHIFNIWNGF HOLAAPSKPWOFJIPK WAAAA!**

 **Ok no, ya. Sucede que los problemas no dejan de perseguirme *Se echa a llorar* Pero no importa, no importa…. ¡Lo importante es que a pesar de que la vida no sea sabrosa como antes, no intentes suicidarte! (/òAó)/ … Eso no sonó del todo bien… Naish ustedes me entienden 3**

 **En respuesta a Adorabro. Sep, si tengo face y wassza, pero eso ya es cosilla mía y no me dan ganitas de que me conozcan xD. Y me alegro que te encante mi fic, ¡Gracias! TTωTT**

 **Amo a todas esas hermosas criaturitas del señó que comentan mi fanfic, me animan a continuar y me hacen la vida alegre. Ay ya me puse emocional x'3**

 **¡FANFIC! ¡GOOO! (ᶴ ÒωÓ)ᶴ**

* * *

Lunes 4:30 am

–Ay…. Como odio esto…..–Se dijo apagando decentemente su despertador, a diferencia de su primo, que le daba madrazos que se escuchaban hasta la cocina. –¿Así que es por eso que no le duran los despertadores…?– Se dijo a sí mismo riendo. Se dispuso a levantarse y alistar sus cosas del trabajo y arreglar su persona. Antes de irse, como siempre le era inevitable mirar la adorable figura de su primo durmiendo. Era como ver un ángel reposar sobre unas humildes sábanas, tan embelesado estaba de su gracia que se sentía indigno de tan sólo verle. Eso por supuesto le dolía y le daba un chingo de envidia, pero el amor lo contrarrestaba.

–B… Billy…–Susurró el de tez morena entre sus sueños.

–(Él… Acaso…?) –Pensó el mayor, asombrado…

–… Por favor… Nnhh… De… Detente… –Esta vez lo dijo más fuerte, notándose como levemente se sonrojaba. El tono en que lo decía daba pequeñas esperanzas al mayor de que este, aunque sea de manera "traviesa", lo quería. –…Déjame… ¡Deja…! …. ¡Deja de comerte mis malditos zapatos! –Gritó despertándose y divisando poco a poco un Billy supremamente deprimido. –Huh… Yo…

–¿Por qué diablos me comería tus zapatos? –Formuló encontrándole un poco de gracia al asunto, el otro le respondió alzando los hombros y volviendo a dormirse.

Y empezamos un nuevo día….

Se dirigía rápido al trabajo pues con el contratiempo de su primo le había cogido tarde (Además que se quedo un buen rato viéndolo como soperútano.) y como Billy no era muy sensato excedió los límites de velocidad, como a estas horas de la mañana no hay nadie creyó que podía hacerlo con tranquilidad, a no ser que un policía hubiera madrugado ese día… Pero no pasó xD

Finalmente llegó al estudio, dónde tenía que grabar un sencillo nuevo de los numerosos sencillos que tenía. Sinceramente esto le estaba aburriendo, la temática siempre era la misma y también la encargados de la discografía notaban lo aburrida que se estaba poniendo la cosa. Le recomendaron que cambiara de tema y que por el amor de dios usara más de tres acordes. Como siempre se excusó con que no tenía inspiración alguna y no tenía ni puta idea sobre qué cantar. Pero eso no evitaría que fuese obligado a crear otra canción genérica para otro allbum genérico. Este tipo tenía mucha suerte de tener tal talento que todas sus canciones lograran ser temas de moda por semanas… O sus fans eran idiotas, lo cual es lo más probable…

Después de algunas prácticas y papeleo regresó a su hogar, recibiendo a su maestro privado. No podía prestar nada de atención, teniendo la cabeza llena de Spencer es obvio que nada le sale bien. Se convirtió en un tipo de zombie, pero no los rápidos y agresivos, se convirtió en uno idiota.

–Entonces Billy, según la Europa del 1300 ¿Es ésta una iglesia gótica o una románica? –Le mostró una ilustración de una iglesia con numerosos ventanales.

–A-ah…. –No había prestado atención, en todo el día no había estado atento de nada. –Una… ¿Una Gótica…?

–Muy bien. ¿Y como se le llama a esta ventana redonda?

–…Ah… No… No sé…–Se sinceró.

–Rosetón… –Suspiró. – De nada sirve ese talento que tienes si esa cabeza tuya está bacía… Has un esfuerzo.

–Lo hago…–Dijo frunciendo el seño. –Sólo que hoy no puedo concentrarme. –El mayor rodó los ojos y suspiró nuevamente.

–Y dime… Si no puedes concentrarte ¿Qué te distrae? –Billy desvió la mirada de su maestro, sin responderle. – Oh, ya veo… Quise decir ¿Quién te distrae? –El menor se sonrojó un poco.

–Nadie me distrae. Nadie puede hacer eso, no soy idiota. –Su maestro sonrió dulcemente.

–Querido Billy, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Son cosas naturales, a todos nos pasa…– Acarició paternalmente la cabeza del azabache. – ¿Quién es la chica? –El rostro de Billy se enrojeció más.

–Emmh… No… Es que…

–¡YA VINE! –Gritó Spencer abriendo la puerta como animal, Spencer era un experto en hacer todo a lo bruto. –¡Hola Billy! ¡Qué crees! Nos dejaron salir tarde porque la maestra de Sociales tenía cita médica. ¿Y tú qué haces? –Se acercó a Billy para alzar la cabeza y ver a su maestro sonriente. –¿Es tu profe? –Dijo señalándole.

–Mucho gusto, Soy Jason. Tutor de Billy. –Estrechó la mano al castaño quien le correspondió el saludo. – Billy no me había hablado de ti antes.

–Soy Spencer Wright, primo lejano de Billy. Me mudé aquí por unas semanas y eso. –Dijo restándole importancia.

–En este momento estoy dando clases a Billy, si quieres puedes acompañarnos. –Spencer se lo pensó, ya había terminado la edición de sus películas, no tenía alguna cita con sus amigos y si lo veía su madre probablemente le obligaría a hacer deberes.

Se sentó al lado de Billy, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra, raro para Spencer, él suele ser un inquieto que nunca se calla. A lo mejor estaba en alguno de sus momentos "Especiales" se dijo a sí mismo, llamándole así pues son esos momentos en que él no tiene ganas de absolutamente nada, rara vez pasa. El maestro siguió con la clase, evitando tener que regañar a Billy por distraerse tanto. Anteriormente Billy estaba por lo menos esmerándose por no dormirse o no mirar algo que no fuera su maestro, pero ahora… Ahora estaba totalmente ausente. Se quedó un momento callado y se sentó frente a ellos al comedor, Spencer que estaba prestando atención preguntó por qué se detenía, así que señalo al otro chico. Estaba totalmente perdido, reposando su cabeza en sus brazos. Spencer sonrió, recordaba ese tiempo dónde eran niños cuando Billy se quedaba mirando el horizonte por su ventana, soñando despierto un futuro radiante. ¿Por qué molestarse en depertarlo de sus sueños? Si algo le gustaba a Spencer era ver a su primo POR UNA MÍSERA VEZ QUIETO, y además de eso, tranquilo.

–No quiero entrometerme en lo que respecta esta "adorable" escena. Pero creo que lo mejor para Billy es no perder el tiempo, de todos modos el tendrá que pagarme. –Billy lo miró molesto.

–¿"Adorable"? –Susurró Spencer arqueando una ceja. Nuevamente vió a Billy, seguía quieto, demasiado. Debería por lo menos estar más atento por ese comentario de su maestro, pero estaba tan decaído que pensó que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. –¿Quieres una galleta? No luces bien hermano. –Dijo sacando un paquete de su mochila. El otro negó con la cabeza. –¿Un dulce? –Pero respondió igual.

–¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó su maestro, que desde hace rato intuía que algo no estaba bien con su estudiante. (Aunque no descartó la opción de que le gustaba alguien.)

–Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Pero no tanto como para no estudiar. –Lanzó una sonrisa radiante, permitiendo a su maestro continuar. Spencer sólo lo miró con rabia, no del tipo que siempre tenía cuando le hacía bromas, lo hacía quedar mal o simplemente le salía con cosas fuera de lugar. Estaba sumamente molesto de que Billy no fuese capaz de hablar sobre sus problemas. Y eso es porque no confía ni un poquito en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia madre, eso lo tenía realmente molesto.

–Perdona. –Dijo corriéndose de la mesa. –Tengo que irme. Acordé hablar algo con Shanilla. –Subió al ascensor no sin antes mirar con algo de decepción al azabache. Su profesor decidió no preguntar, no sabía qué carajo estaba pasando, y lo mejor era no entrometerse tanto en los asuntos de sus alumnos. Aunque en ese momento Billy si necesitaba hablar con alguien seriamente.

Terminadas las clases, se despidió de su maestro con una sonrisa, el maestro le acarició la cabeza y salió de la casa. Finalmente, tenía tiempo para descansar. Hace varios días no había prestado atención a su cuerpo, mirándose en el reflejo de su teléfono logró notar que era jodidamente hermoso, pero además de eso, unas ojeras que opacaban su belleza. Apenas y traspasó la puerta de su habitación saltó y aterrizó en las suaves cobijas. Echando un suspiró se acomodó boca arriba en su cama, en unos segundos logró quedarse dormido.

3:56 pm…

–Hey Billy… Ya se pasó la hora del almuerzo…–EL azabache despertó con una luz blanca y segadora que poco a poco dejaba ver la figura de Spencer que le despertaba, inconscientemente lanzó una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Spencer.

–Que… Hora es…? –Dijo levantándose de a poco.

–Son las tres de la tarde. Sabía que estabas cansado, pero dormir cinco horas es algo exagerado. ¿No crees?. –Billy abrió los ojos mirando su teléfono, y como dijo Spencer, había dormido cinco horas completas, casi que seis.

–¡Por qué no me despertaste antes! –Preguntó molesto.

–Lo siento, no quería hacerlo si estabas tan cansado. Perdóname por preocuparme por tú salud. –Dijo a la defensiva. El músico pensó en sus palabras, Spencer se había preocupado de que trabajara demasiado, eso era un acto amable. Siendo así, ¿No significa que Spencer lo estima? Más que estimarlo es una muestra de que verdaderamente el le quiere, tal vez no de la manera que él quisiera, pero querer es querer… Pero no es suficiente, él quiere a Spencer sólo para él, quiere que lo mire sólo a él, que él sea la única razón para que sonría. Era un egoísta.

–Comer también hace parte de mi salud. –Le miró con una sonrisa triste.

–¿Qué está pasando Billy? –Preguntó cambiando su expresión a una preocupada. –¿Por qué te comportas tan raro?

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse Spence. Sólo he estado trabajando un poco más de la cuenta. –Le dijo haciendo su mejor sonrisa.

–No me vas a convencer con una sonrisa falsa. Me vas a decir que sucede aquí y ahora. –Dijo parándose justo en frente de él.

–¿De qué hablas? Es mi sonrisa de siempre. –Trato de evadirle pero una vez más se paró en frente.

–Eso es porque siempre estás triste. –Contestó, Billy hizo una ligera mueca. Spencer era lindo, amable y divertido, pero sólo cuando no era metiche.

–Estoy cansado. Ahora que lo escuchaste déjame pasar. –Le dio un empujo a Spencer y pasó por el lado, al dar el segundo paso fue jalado hacia atrás obligándole a encarar a Spencer, que sostenía firmemente su mano.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no confías lo suficiente en mí como para decirme que demonios está sucediendo? Detesto como nos quieres hacer creer que no tienes problemas, detesto que nos mientas y nos ocultes tu vida, detesto que cuando estas mal te das la libertad de sonreírme y pensar que con eso ya estoy muy convencido de que me equivoqué. Y más que todo eso…–Sostuvo la mano de Billy fuerte, tratando de calmar la neura que le daba cada que su primo le decía mentiras. – ODIO que no seas tú mismo. –Billy quedo absorto de las verdades que creía nadie descubriría, y de la preocupación extrema que hacía a Spencer fruncir el seño. Jamás nadie en su larga vida se había preocupado de sus sentimientos o lo que quería o no, ni su madre se había preocupado tanto.

–Yo… Yo no tenía idea… De que te importara tanto… (Definitivamente, vas a ser mío Spencer Wright.) –La pesadez de su cuerpo desapareció haciéndolo sentir en las nubes de la alegría que le daba saber que era la preocupación de Spencer. Aunque no iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de eso.

–¿Entonces? ¿Vas por fin a dejar de ser un falso conmigo?

–Si. –Dijo en seco.

–Ten en cuenta que eso implica, que no e mientas, no me evites y no ocultes tus emociones. –Billy se hizo de piedra con lo último. –Esto es más bueno para ti que para mí. ¿Sabes cuanta gente se ha enfermado por reprimir el enojo?

–Ah.. Creo que no puedo cumplir todo eso. –Spencer suspiró.

–Está bien, no es necesario que seas sincero conmigo todo el tiempo, puedes decirme mentiras.

–No eso. Lo último. –Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

–¿Qué hay con eso? –El castaño dijo esa última teniendo en cuenta que Billy no reprimiera su malas emociones, descartando las miles de cosas que eso conllevaba.

–No creo que sea bueno si llego a actuar contigo de la manera… –Ocultó su rostro. –De la manera que yo me siento…

–¡¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo me has ocultado tu verdadero tú?! –Dijo furioso y preocupado, según él esto era de las cosas más injustas de la vida misma, el que una persona tenga miedo a ser ella misma.

–No, espera, quise decir-

–¡NADA! De hora en adelante vas a ser tú mismo. Nada de falsedades ni remordimientos.

–En ese caso… Hay algo que tengo que decirte... –Se sentó en el sofá dejando a Spencer sentado a su lado. –No quiero que pienses raro de mí, por favor tómatelo lo mejor posible.

–No te preocupes, dime lo que sea. No importa si es algo muy malo, no voy a juzgarte. LO JURO. –Dijo con una sonrisa vencedora. Creía que había solucionado un gran problema de su amigo.

–Yo… Desde hace mucho tiempo… –Suspiró, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó. –Hace tiempo quería… Q-quería decirte…–Empezaba a sonrojarse, poniéndose nervioso. Spencer alzó una ceja.

–Ummh… Puedes decírmelo después si quieres.

–¡Es que es algo muy pero muy malo que yo siento. Estoy seguro que si lo digo vas a vomitar y luego me odiarás y luego te suicidarás! –Spencer solo puso una cara confusa.

–Amm… Entonces te prometo que no haré hermano.

–¡Deja de decirme hermano! ¡Es muy desagradable! –Spencer se sonrojó un poco por la reacción del músico.

–Está bien, no entiendo a qué viene eso, es decir yo te veo como un hermano y creo que eso debería sentirse muy genial.

–Pero yo no. –Dijo frustrado.

–¿Entonces…?– Preguntó sin encontrarle a lógica.– No hay otra forma en la que puedas verme es imposi… –Spencer abrió los ojos a una velocidad poco natural, petrificándose, sintiendo como se volteaba su estomago, ni siquiera pestañeaba, estaba colorado. –(Mi primo…. Acaba de… Me… Está…) –Él simplemente no estaba preparado.

Billy lo estaba besando, sin vergüenza alguna.

El cantante posó sus labios tiernamente en los del contrario, con dulzura y gentileza, durando así por unos segundos el beso más puro e inocente que la vida pudo regalarle. Se separó lentamente de Spencer, tratando de memorizar bien lo que se sentía finalmente besar a la persona por la cual harías un genocidio. –… Lo siento…–Dijo suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa bastante triste. Se podía ver en su expresión lo dolido que se sentía desde mucho. –Esta es la forma en que siempre te he visto…– Spencer se cubrió su boca, no podía ni pensar de lo nervioso y desconcertado que estaba. –… Puedes maldecirme y darme un golpe si eso te hace sentir mejor…– Dijo preocupándose de si le había creado un trauma al menor.

–… No…–Dijo susurrando. –…Billy…–Lo miró a los ojos, casi desmoronándose.

–Hay algo que…? –Respondió esperando una reacción agresiva.

–Es… Mi primer beso… –La mente de Billy explotó, le había robado su único e irrepetible primer beso… De una u otra manera, Spencer ahora le pertenecía para siempre. Sonrió tímidamente, y besó de nuevo al chico, su beso no duró más de medio segundo. Spencer se puso completamente rojo. –¡¿P-Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!

–Esos dulces labios que tienes, de ahora en adelante SON MÍOS. Ni te atrevas a besar a alguien que no sea yo. –Lo amenazó sonriendo

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–Y no tienes elección. –Salió corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esquivando todos los objetos que Spencer le lanzaba.

Todo ese dolor que había sentido en el pasado, había sido sanado. Spencer y él iban a estar juntos y él hará lo imposible para lograrlo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Lo sé, corto… ¡Pero ijfpoajfpoesjgñ! ¡Por fin le confesó sus feelings~!**

 **Escribí este capítulo escuchando "El Cascanueces Op.71 a" De Tchaikovsky y varias canciones de Edith Piaf. Así que creo que el ritmo de la historia es raro xD (?)**

 **Últimamente ando ocupadita, pero no importa, seguiré subiendo caps así sean cortitos. Nos leemos~ ;w;**


	6. Capítulo 6: Tengo sueño

**OH YEAH MR KRABS XD**

 **¡PERDONENME! Han sido siglos desde que no he actualizado. Mi computadora se daño y han estado más de tres meses tratando de conseguir los repuestos y eso, fue horrible TT_TT Hasta hace unas semanas la he recuperado así que, uh… Lo siento, debí actualizar en esas semanas pero… *Llora* He hecho unas cuantas correcciones en el fanfic, haciendo más entendible la línea de tiempo y el argumento… Los quiero mucho… *confesión totalmente honesta porque cy?***

 **Siento que el fanfic se está convirtiendo en PUROS DIÁLOGOS. ¿Hay problemas con eso? Todavía puedo repararlo… ((=====\\( ;_;)7**

* * *

Viernes 12:23 pm

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde lo sucedido, Billy estos últimos días se veía más distante y quieto, lo cual tranquilizaba a Spencer. A veces sentía pena por el pobre, pero luego recordaba lo fastidioso y celoso que era con el tema y le daba más rabia. No ha dejado que Shanilla lo vea ni una sola vez (Fuera de la escuela), aunque sabe que ella lo quiere de la misma forma que Billy lo quiere a él, él puede tolerarla ya que ella por lo menos tiene escrúpulos.

Spencer caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela, para encontrarse con su madre en el auto e irse finalmente a casa. Pasaron varios minutos, al parecer por alguna razón que no le importaba su madre no iba a llegar, ahora tendría que caminar y probablemente legaría empapado a casa ya que el cielo estaba totalmente nublado. Spencer lanzó un leve suspiro y antes de siquiera de dar el primer paso, un tipo en motocicleta llegó a gran velocidad y se detuvo justo en frente suyo.

–¡Hey! ¡Pudiste herirme! –Reprochó al extraño caminando a casa pero se detuvo en seco al ver como el chico se quitaba el casco, dejando así al descubierto la identidad de Billy. –¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Vete antes de que te vean! –Grito en un susurro.

–¿Qué? No. Tengo que llevarte a casa. Sube. –Dijo, sonriente, sin discreción. Unas cuantas personas giraron y comenzaron a susurrar a otras, atrayendo la atención de más y más hacia los chicos.

–¿No qué te asustaba la idea de salir a la calle y que te reconozca la gente? –Billy rodó los ojos.

–¿Y qué si me ven? Puedo irme rápidamente porque voy en moto.– Spencer miró atrás, el tumulto era cada vez más grande. Suspirando con rabia subió, cuando llegasen a casa le debían una buena excusa. El músico aceleró lo más que podía, algunas chicas corrieron un poco para ver si realmente era Cobra, aunque "la oportunidad de sus vidas" ya se hubiese ido. Spencer estando sin casco, en el asiento de atrás y viajando a una gran velocidad, se aferró temeroso lo más que podía a la espalda de Billy, quien sonrió ampliamente al sentir el fuerte abrazo del chico.

Billy paró en la entrada principal estrepitosamente, al no sentir más movimiento Spencer saltó de aquella moto y se fue corriendo a casa. Entrando sintió como sus tripas se revolvían, pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad evito vomitar. Pasó por la sala, viendo que no había nadie entró a la cocina por algo de comer y en el refrigerador notó que su madre había dejado una nota.

" _Querido Spencer:_

 _Tu padre y yo saldremos de casa para acompañar_

 _a Jessica a uno de sus torneos de karate anuales._

 _Tu tía fue a comprar comida para la cena, regresará_

 _pronto. Mientras tanto Billy va cuidarte, así que debes_

 _ser un niño bueno y no llevarle la contraria, él es_

 _responsable, sabe lo que hace._

 _Con amor, tu madre."_

Arrugó la nota con rabia, quien sabe cuántas fueron las veces qué él les advirtió las cosas que pasarían si lo dejaban sólo con Billy. Desastres, fiestas sin autorización, peleas, incluso muertes. Pero como siempre, le hacían oídos sordos. Subió a su habitación tirando la nota a un lado, una vez allí se tiró contra su cama, estrujando las almohadas todavía enojado.

–No te ves de muy buen humor. –Dijo Billy, quién había llegado primero.

–Alejate de mí, criminal. –Ni se dignó a mirarlo.

–Todavía no te he hecho nada. –Le respondió enojado.

–Por si acaso. –Respondió, ignorando lo segundo que dijo Billy. –Siempre andas molestando y acosando, es imposible que me crea que hoy de repente no me harás nada.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó indignado. –Lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es reprimirme. No es que esté muy orgulloso de quererte así, ¿Sabes? – Spencer alzó la cabeza, y mirándole sonrió de medio lado. –¿No me crees?

–No. Eres jodidamente caprichoso e impulsivo, además de celoso y pervertido, desafortunadamente sólo conmigo. –Para Spencer no hacía falta tener tacto con Billy, ya que haga lo que haga terminaría hiriéndolo, lo que faltó decirle en su cara era lo "sensitivo" (Más bien tocado, es que no se aguanta nada!) que era. Bien podría morirse por una mirada.

Billy formó una expresión siniestra y llena de enojo. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió donde estaba Spencer, que volteó desconfiado.

–¿Crees que soy celoso? Te mostraré lo que es ser celoso. –Dijo sombríamente. –¿Qué demonios tienes con Mallory?

–¿Q-qué? –Dijo impactado, ¿Cómo sabía quién era Mallory? –H-hey, calma. No somos nada… Ni sabe que existo. –Se sinceró, con un tono triste. Billy le miró fijamente con rabia, lo cual le intimidó, pero no dejaría que le tratara así como así. –¡¿P-por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de todas formas?! ¿Y tú como sabes de ella?

–¿Por qué te tiembla la voz? ¿Qué acaso te gusta? –Spencer se sonrojó, era cierto que alguna vez llegó a atraerle, pero con el tiempo perdió esa ilusión viendo lo distintos que ambos eran. Simplemente él no encajaba en ese mundo, y ella no encajaba en el suyo. –No me respondes. Bien. –Le tumbó en su cama y tomo sus manos contra su voluntad, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y evitando que pudiese actuar.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –Dijo espantado.

–Seré impulsivo. –Declaró sin piedad alguna y con una determinación inquebrantable.

–¡Sueltame! –Le gritó, notándose lo asustado que estaba, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? En este momento estaba indefenso. Billy se acercó quedando sobre Spencer. –¿Qué vas a hacerme…?–Preguntó ya sin una pisca de coraje, este era el fin. Billy, dio un bufido, recordando a su padre y su "No le alces la mano a quienes amas. No crees una expresión de miedo cuando te vean".

–Para mí, todo este tiempo me he controlado y he tratado de establecer un límite, ¿Sabes? –Dijo, recobrando un ánimo neutral que tranquilizó más a Spencer. –Me he prohibido acercarme mucho a tí, o tocarte incluso… –Se sonrojó al decir eso, Spencer hasta ahora no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. –Ya sabes… Espacio personal. Que tú me digas que soy un acosador y un pervertido me enfurece, ¡Porque no lo soy! Es súper desagradable, para ti o para mí. –Se sonrojó aún más, perdiendo contacto con la mirada de Spencer. – Es injusto.

–Billy…–Dijo Spencer, sintiendo algo de pena por el artista. –No seas soquete. –Bromeó, a su vez pensando que si esto era reprimirse y cuidar del otro, ¿Qué sería ser un verdadero pervertido para Billy?

–Si, lo sé…–Río un poco, sonrojándose aún más. –Pero que puedo hacer si todo el tiempo me andas provocando. Eres tan lindo y tan fastidiable, es muy difícil…–Spencer sonrió un poco, sonrojándose también. Un extraño cumplido, pero era mucho mejor a una burla o un bajón del orgullo. –Mi plan hace un rato era violarte, pero es imposible si me miras tan aterrorizado. No es lo mío eso de abusar de otros. –El cineasta sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espina dorsal, toda sensación agradable murió con esa frase. Billy rió un poco ante su reacción. –No voy a hacerlo, nunca, lo prometo. Soy más del tipo romántico.

–¿P-puedes soltarme? –Preguntó todavía con los ojos abiertos hasta sus límites. El músico bufó, y con una sonrisa le soltó sólo para abrazarle. –Sigues sin soltarme. –Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con un suspiro, a veces no podía evitar sentir condescendencia por su primo. Terminó acostumbrándose a la cercanía de ambos, además de eso se encontraba tranquilo y relajado, en un día frió como este era muy agradable sentir el calor del otro, al cual se aferró más, Billy sin desaprovechar la oportunidad le dio un beso en la parte baja de su mejilla, ya acercándose a su cuello. Spencer dio una risilla. –Me haces cosquillas. –Dijo con una voz suave y profunda, Billy al escucharlo de inmediato se levantó, todavía quedando encima de Spencer quién no cortaba el abrazo.

–Uh… ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto con un tono es su voz inseguro. Spencer bostezó levemente, con una sonrisa.

–Tengo frío y sueño –Dijo, acercando a Billy a él como si fuese una manta. Spencer era ese tipo de persona que cuando está cansada no piensa en nada, o por lo menos no se concentra bien en lo que hace.

Esta vez ambos estaban pegados, tanto así que Billy sentía la cálida respiración de Spencer en su cuello. Se puso nervioso, estaba demasiado cerca, y no era sólo eso, estaba en casa sólo con Spencer, en su habitación, en la comodidad de su cama, sobre él y abrazándole. ¿Esto era una invitación a que lo follen o qué? Intentó zafarse (por el bien de Spencer), pero el castaño se aferró más, era obvio que él no quería salir de esa situación. Billy se echó a un lado todavía abrazándolo, resignado. "Que no se diga que no intenté." pensó acariciando la cabeza del menor , jugueteando con sus cabellos, jurando que este es el mejor momento de su vida, nada podría superar este pequeño tiempo que tiene con Spencer en sus brazos. Viendo a Spencer dormido tomó con suma delicadeza su rostro y le beso en su frente, estaba enamorado de la sensación que la piel del chico le producía al tocarlo, continuó el beso pasando por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, beso que duró un lapso de tiempo algo extenso, era ese el beso que siempre quiso darle pero que por su inseguridad no le dio cuando pudo.

–Me dejo porque tengo sueño, conste. –Billy se sonrojó, formando una nerviosa sonrisa. –Hehehe… Rojo…–Dijo presionando la mejilla del otro con su dedo índice.

/5:12 pm/

–Mnhg…–Balbuceó Spencer, despertándose sin poder ver nada por la oscuridad de la habitación. Tras unos segundos se acostumbró a aquella oscuridad y comenzó a divisar a alguien junto a él, sus cabellos negros pasaban por su rostro y sus labios que mostraban una simple sonrisa, delatando el hecho de que en sus sueños habrían de ver cosas hermosas. –¿…Billy…?–Preguntó aún somnoliento. –Billy…–Repitió con más fuerza ligeramente molesto. El mayor abrió flojamente sus ojos, saliendo del mundo de los sueños. –…Despierta, idiota…–Dijo moviéndole de lado a lado su rostro.

–Umh… ¿Spencer…? –Sonrió, aquella acción le provocó ternura. –Ya me desperté, tonto…–Dijo, acariciando su rostro.

–Uh… Billy…? –Spencer le miró extrañado, todavía sin despertarse totalmente. –…Que haces…?

–Pero qué tierno eres…–Dio una pequeña risa, llena de enternecimiento.

–¿Qué? –Se alejó un poco de él. –Woah, ¿Por qué me abrazas? –Se zafó, confundido pero viendo cómico el asunto. –¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dormimos? –Se levantó y abrió las cortinas. –No recuerdo cerrar las cortinas… No recuerdo estar acobijado contigo. –Dijo empezando a sospechar (Y avergonzarse un poco de su poca fuerza de voluntad). –¿Billy? –Él se había metido entre las sábanas de nuevo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. –Creo que no me necesitas después de todo. Te basta con el calor de las sabanas…? –Se confundió con sus palabras, ¿Por qué esa atmosfera tan afectiva de repente? – Sólo por si acaso diré que no me gustas o algo por el estilo. Heh, sólo siendo amable… y eso… Adiós. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –… Ok… Raro. –Se fue ignorando el hecho.

–Yo también te quiero. –Dijo levantándose, con una sonrisa de ensueño. Sacó su teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos. –Heheh, allí estás. Shanilla. –Dijo continuando la conversación que no hace mucho tenían sin terminar.

 _Billy: ¿Cómo te va? ;)_

 _Shanilla: Te dignas a responder 3 horas después. :v_

 _Billy: Estaba durmiendo._

 _Shanilla: Flojo._

 _Billy: Con Spency ;3_

 _Shanilla: Mentiroso. A ti Spencer te quiere 100 patadas de distancia xD_

 _Billy: No estoy mintiendo, no soy de tan bajo nivel._

 _Shanilla: Todavía._

Billy envió una foto que tomo justo antes de dormir, se veía claramente a Spencer sonriendo y abrazándole.

 _Shanilla: Photoshop._

 _Billy: Realidadshop._

.

.

.

–¡Hola Spencer! –Dijo Jane, viéndolo bajar las escaleras. –¿Tienes hambre? No creí que dormirían toda la tarde. –A Spencer se le erizó la piel.

–Tú nos…?

–Oh, sí. Sara y yo llegamos y los vimos. Ustedes siguen siendo tan unidos. –Dio un suspiro lleno de ternura. –Como cuando chiquitos~

–Pero… Pero pude salir herido... –Dijo en tono bajo.

–Si madre, a lo mejor termina en silla de ruedas. –Dijo Jessica, pasando por ahí. Jane no logró entender pero aún así le regañó viendo como Spencer se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

–Eeehhhh… ¿Se puede saber que insinúas? –Detuvo a Jessica.

–Billy sabe artes marciales, ¿Se supone que debo insinuar algo? –Sonrió traviesamente, mientras Spencer sentía sus mejillas quemándose.

–Sólo asegurándome. Tú eres… Rara…–Ladeó un poco su rostro, esa broma era un poco subida de tono para ella. – Debería hacer un análisis de tus amigos, yo que sé, a lo mejor alguno no sea buena influencia. –Dijo serio, aunque a Jessica le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

Se sentó en el comedor junto a su familia, que no preguntó por Billy. Normalmente Spencer está activo en las conversaciones, pero estaba tan introspectivo que ignoró por completo cualquier tema en el que entrara su familia. Todo perdió su forma atractiva e interesante de ser, ahora sólo estaba concentrado en una cosa específica: Porqué le gustaba a Billy. Había terminado su cena y todavía seguía pensativo, sentado y rodeado de su familia que tan concentrada en hablar olvidaba la cena; es algo extraño, de miles de personas en este mundo muchísimo más interesantes y bonitas, lo escogió a él. Y si es porque le gustan los chicos, bien podía salir con el tal JTT, que se rumorea que es bisexual, y es que es bastante raro que alguien se negase a salir con él como para que él lo hiciera, sobre todo por esa devoción que le tiene que según Billy llega a asustarlo un poco. ¿Pero por qué él? Él no es alguien interesante, ni mucho menos alguien que destaque por ser bonito ¿y aún así a ojos del cantante él le llega a resultar tierno?, él tiene defectos catastróficos y gustos que para muchos disgustan, físicamente muy común: "castaño, de altura promedio y escuálido". Él no es como esas personas que brillan entre las multitudes. Spencer echó un suspiró, sería un misterio sin resolver.

–¿Sucede algo hijo? –Preguntó Hugh, sacándolo de su mente.

–No, ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, pues por tu expresión corporal puedo notar confusión, molestia y vergüenza. –Spencer retrocedió en su silla, preguntándose como los padres pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas.

–Yo no siento vergüenza de nada…–Mintió, la verdad se sentía mal consigo mismo por perder su tiempo pensando en boberías así.

–¿Es por Billy? –Dijo Jessica, atrayendo la atención de todos. Ella sonrió con picardía.

–¿Por qué sentiría confusión y vergüenza con Billy? –Dijo lentamente, mirándola raro.

–No es nada, sólo que se juntan tanto…–Fingió inocencia.

–Aaahhh… ¿Podemos compartirlo? –La miró aún más extrañado. –Me refiero, no es que sea "Mío"… –Tanto Jane como Susan sonrieron enternecidas, mientras Hugh parecía confundido por la reacción tan incómoda de Spencer, pero igual, le pareció cosa de adolecentes ser así. Spencer se confundió, de repente parecía como si su familia aceptara el hecho de que él y su primo se volvieran pareja… ¡No! ¡NO son una pareja! Una pareja de verdad es recíproca; Billy no le da el respeto que él se merece, y él no corresponde los sentimientos de Billy. –¿Sabes? No quiero compartirlo. –Dijo molesto. Todos, inclusive Jessica, quedaron sorprendidos. Era extraño. –Quédatelo. –Dijo abandonando la mesa. Entonces todos regresaron a la normalidad, aliviados.

–Que alivio. Por un momento pensé que mi niño estaba adoptando actitudes de Billy. Ustedes saben lo posesivo que es huhu~–Jane dijo, divertida.

–No le haría daño tener un poco más de afecto hacía nosotros de todas formas. –Le respondió su esposo, algo indiferente.

–La verdad no había visto a Billy tan posesivo. Es decir, lo es pero…–Susan añadió, con un poco de preocupación. – ¿Y si está ahogando a Spencer? ¿Tú que piensas Jessica? –Le preguntó, siendo ella quién más cercana era hacia Jessica desde que llegó a la casa. Jessica sonrió con prepotencia.

–Yo opino que Spencer no quiere admitir que bien en el fondo quiere a Billy, puede incluso más que a nosotros. –Comenzó a probar su postre, para esconder que su sonrisa diabólica no era pr la dulzura de el pastel sino en burla hacia su hermano mayor. Los adultos quedaron pensativos, viendo desde una nueva perspectiva la situación.

–Bueno, como madre siempre he tenido un sentido especial para saber lo que le sucede a mi hijo, pero verdaderamente, lo que a su personalidad respecta es un enigma para mí. –Suspiró.

–Spencer es una mente complicada. –Añadió Hugh. –Sus preguntas acerca del mundo te dejan pensando un buen rato, cosas como: "Oye papá, ¿Es mejor hacer correctamente las cosas o hacer las cosas correctas?". ¿Quién soy yo para responder a algo como eso? –Dijo lo último con frustración.

–Bueno, yo creo que Spencer es un chico muy elocuente y racional. –Dijo Susan, haciendo de alguna manera sentir a sus padres elogiados. –Para mí el problema radica en Billy. ÉL tiene muchos problemas estableciendo sus propios límites, no sé cómo después de ser un niño tan tímido se convirtió en alguien tan… Explosivo. –Dio un laaaargo suspiro, lleno de resignación.

–Los opuestos se atraen. –Intervino Jessica, atrayendo la atención de los adultos. –Cada quién puede aprender del otro, Billy es alocado y Spencer es tímido. ¿No es tierno? –Dijo lo último enternecida, pero recobró la compostura tras escuchar unas pequeñas risas de su padre. –Ejem… Quiero decir, si los dos tomarán lo bueno del otro, podrían llegar a ser personas exitosas socialmente. ¿No creen?

–Esa es una muy buena idea Jessica. –Dijo Jane. –Tal vez si pasaran un poco más de tiempo juntos…

–¿Y qué hay de sus diferencias? –Dijo Hugh, preocupado por las decisiones anticipadas que estaban tomando.

–Sólo tienen que entenderse, es todo…

Y así, la familia sin el consentimiento de los dos chicos armaron todo un plan para hacerlos pasar más tiempo juntos, y hacerlos comportarse con la buenas aptitudes del otro. No sabían el "error" que cometían al juntarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Jessica subió por el ascensor con una gran sonrisa malvada, por fin sabría que había tras esos dos chicos. Siempre tan juntos a pesar de odiarse tanto, las discusiones tan fuera de lugar que tienen, las miradas tan expresivas que se dedican al otro… Era demasiado extraño. También estaba el hecho que durante los últimos años había sido muy mal-influenciada por cierta amiga en especial que le gustaban los comics de origen asiático, pero eso va para otro cuento. Golpeó con delicadeza la puerta una vez había llegado a su destino, el cuarto de Billy y, ahora, Spencer. "Qué conveniente…" Pensó. Lentamente alguien abrió la puerta.

–Uh, ¿Jessica? –Billy tenía la ropa desarreglada y una marca roja en su mejilla. –¿Qué sucede? –Spencer empujó a Billy a un lado para ver quién estaba en la puerta, estaba despelucado y notoriamente fastidiado.

–Parece que te interrumpí en algo importante Spencer. –Miró a ambos de abajo hacia arriba sonriendo burlonamente.

–¿Qué quieres? –Dijo enojado.

–Vine para avisarles dos cosas: Primero, tienes el día libre mañana, Billy. –Esté se desconcertó y miró a ambos confundido. –Y segundo, mañana mamá, papá, y mi tía no estarán en casa por variedad de razones aburridas. Yo iré de pijamada con una amiga, a ver unas películas. Así que adivinen qué, se quedarán solos de 9:00am a 6:00pm. Casi todo el día.

–¿Por qué me dieron el día libre?

–Tu madre mintió diciendo que habías enfermado. –Lo dijo como si eso fuera de todos los días.

–¡¿Qué?! –Gritó enojado.

–Los dejo, hasta mañana. –Reprimió una risa macabra. Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación y cerraron de un portazo.

–Huh, siendo honesto la mayor parte del tiempo has estado "Súper Ocupado". ¿Qué no eras del tipo que perdía el tiempo? –Dijo Spencer, acostumbrado a que su familia lo traicionara así.

–No, no lo soy. Para eso tengo vacaciones. –Le corrigió más enojado. –¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo sabiendo que nos dejarán solos?

–Creo que con lo de hoy queda más que claro que estoy acostumbrado a sobrepasar límites. –Billy alzó una ceja.

–Te refieres… A que o los sobrepase…–Preguntó inseguro.

–Te "obligué" a dormir a mi lado abrazándome. –Afirmó. –Además, dejé que me besaras…–Bajó la cabeza lentamente. –Me siento sucio.

–¿Por qué no sólo admites que me quieres y ya? –Le preguntó con su ánimo arrogante de vuelta.

–Yo te quiero. –Dijo, Billy pareció un poco shockeado por eso. –Lo que pasa es que de la forma que tú me quieres no es la misma forma como yo te quiero.

–¿A qué te refieres…?

–Eres genial, ¿Ok? Eres divertido e inteligente, lo cual dudaba mucho. –Billy dio un bufido. –SI lo sé, lo siento. Continuo; eres una persona con una personalidad única y todo eso, pero no eres el tipo de persona a la cual yo me interesaría de forma, ya sabes, romántica. Eres más como un herma-

–NOP. –Alzó la voz. –NO LO DIGAS. –Spencer volteó para quedar frente a él. –No voy a permitir que me llames hermano más, llámame imbécil o lo que se te dé la gana pero hermano NO. Me costó salir de allí. –Entrecerró los ojos mirando directamente a los ojos de Spencer.

–¿Salir de donde? –Preguntó con una sonrisa involuntaria, era cómico ver a Billy fastidiado.

–De la friendzone, idiota. –Spencer abrió los ojos como platos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Ni te rías, o te mato.

–Oh por Dios, Pfffhaha! –Se cubrió la boca tratando de evitar reír, aunque igual fue inútil. –Billy Joe haha! ¡EN LA FRIENDZONE! HAHAHAHA!

–Eres una bestia sin corazón Spencer. –Dijo enojado, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

–Hehehe… Lo siento. –Dijo secándose unas cuantas lágrimas. –Pero no me lo creo, te dejé en la friendzone…–Vio como Billy comensaba a entristecerse, y decidió por una vez en su vida hacer algo bueno por él. –Hey, al menos no estás en la friendzone ahora. –Dijo dándole un abrazo que de inmediato el músico correspondió.

.

.

.

–Sigues siendo una bestia horrible.

–Aish no arruines el momento, odioso.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente! Tal vez corto, pero decente. Hice este capítulo más de 10 veces, sin exagerar. Nunca me gustaba como iba, hasta ahora xD ¿Pueden creer que el primer final hacía que Rajeev se cayera de la piscina y se rompiera un brazo bajo el agua? -_-U Ay dio…**

 **Sobre Jessica… ¡¿Por qué en todos los fanfics es la mala del parche?! ¡Ay Parfavar! Ni que fuera el diablo, sólo es la típica "hermana menor odiosa". ¿Por qué no hacerla más odiosa entonces? Malas influencias~ malas influencias~! :D**

 **Spencer se esta dejando ukear, yay ;w; ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente cap? Nos vemos queridos lectores lokizhos~ (' v')/**


	7. Comentario De Una Autora Irresponsable

Hola, tras un largo tiempo, he vuelto a el maravilloso mundo de Fanfiction.

Soy yo, la _muchachalata_ que inició este sinsentido de fanfic que quedó inconcluso por mas de un año, pero que lo retoma porque desde su correo electrónico le llegó una notificación que le recordó su existencia.

Con disposición, he de arreglar cada capítulo de este fanfic, que desgraciadamente tiro su potencial inicial al traste xD

Afortunadamente, he conservado mi humor _tonto_ de siempre, así que lo habrán encontrado aquí no se irá, pero sí digi-evolucionará en algo con mas tacto, realismo y menos MAYÚSCULAS. (En serio, son innecesarias).

Por supuesto, los dos o tres últimos capítulos se eliminarán, y se reemplazarán con algo relacionado que no los hará irse al traste también. Su existencia a pesar de insulsa, como la de los primeros capítulos, merece respeto en mi opinión (pero no tanto).

Así que empezando desde ahora, he de corregir cada uno y volverlo algo _decente_. Sólo para terminar bien un proyecto.

Gracias por leer, y, si es que alguien todavía esperó mi regreso, por esperar.


End file.
